Cyborg's Decision
by Patches0456
Summary: Cyborg's an outcast, cut off from a normal life. But when he infiltrates the Hive, he begins to learn and experience things he never thought he never would be able to. But a man offers him what he wants most, can he say no? On hold, virus wiped my files:
1. Chapter 1

"ROBIN, YOUR NUTS!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lunges. The titans had been argueing for over an hour now. Robin looked at Beast Boy cooling, repeating himself for what had to be the hundreth time. "We don't have a choice. The Hive are growing bolder with every passing week." He pointed to a picture on the wall, showing a burnt down building. " That is the third Hive attack this week. We have no choice but to storm their base and wipe them out. We finally know where their base is, so now is the time to strike."

The Hive were a criminal organization made up of teenagers and kids with super powers. The Hive had been giving the Titans a lot of trouble, especially since they didn't know where the Hive's hidden Headquarters were. Finally Robin had managed to plant a tracker on one of them to locate their base. They had located the base a few hours ago, and ever since then the Titans had argued over how to defeat the Hive. Robin wanted to sneak in to the base and launch an all out offensive against the Hive from with in their base. Every one else had different ideas, but only Beast Boy was speaking out against Robins plan.

" They Hive out number us 10 to 1!" Beast Boy yelled. " If we go charging in we're toast!" Robin sighed shook his head. " Look, I know that they out number us, but we have the element of surprise. The last thing they'll expect us to do is sneak in and attack them. And if we attack them when they least expect it, we can pick them off one by one."

Beast Boy shook his head and finally turned away and looked at Star Fire and Raven for help. "What do you two think?" Raven remained lost in thought for a moment before speaking up. " I think I'm with Beast Boy on this one. We know where they are. And as long as they don't know that we know where they are, we can take our time." Beast boy threw his hands up in the air and smiles. "See Robin, she agrees with me. And Ravin _NEVER_ agrees with me! What do you say we try to think of something that doesn't end up getting us all killed."

At that moment Star Fire spoke up. " We do not know much about them. What if we were to send someone into the Hive to learn of their ways. Would it not be wiser to wait until we know more of them before we strike?" Robin stopped and stood still, thinking. Finally he nodded his head slowly. "That is a good idea. And I know just the guy." He turned and looked a t Cyborg. " ME?" he asked. " Are you nuts? I stand out more than anybody else. Why would I get in?"

Robin smiled slightly. "Because you won't be you." All the other Titans looked at him in confusion. Beast Boy finally spoke first. " Uh, Robin. I think you've been spending too much time in that lab of yours. How is Cyborg not going to be Cyborg?" Robin walked out of the room and disappeared. A few moments later he walked into the room and tossed a couple of ring looking devices to Cyborg. Those are Cybernetic Alteristic Projector. They will make you look and feel human, but your body will maintain your cybernetic powers, abilities and strengths. Also, I programmed them to give you the power to turn your entire body into stone, making you stronger and tougher than ever. That way, the Hive will feel like they could use you. With those you will be able to infiltrate the Hive."

Robin stopped talking and looked at the others. "Well, what do you think?" The others looked at each other and nodded and gave their consent. Finally they were all starring at Cyborg, who was still starring at the rings in his hand. _It will make me Human? Why the hell didn't he give it to me BEFORE! _Cyborg's thoughts raced, barely able to contain his mounting rage. _How long has he had those. I could have been human for god knows how long, and he gives it to me NOW!_ But he noticed the other Titans looking at him, their faces expecting his answer, so he nodded and suppressed his urge to punch Robin in the face.

"Sure. I'll do it." But while the other Titans smiled and nodded, he walked up to Robin and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. He leaned down until he was face to face with Robbin and growled. "But Robin, when I get back, you and I need to have a chat." With that he threw Robin to floor and stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind him. The titans looked from the banging doors to Robin lying on the floor. Beast Boy being who he was, spoke first. " Uh, guys. Any of you know what that was about."

_**1 week later**_

It had taken three days for the Titans to come up with their plan. Cyborg would where the rings and pretend to be Stone, a teenage criminal with super human strength and the ability to turn his entire body to stone, hence the name. It took another four days for the Hive to strike again, and when they did, the Teen Titans put their plan into action. When the call came in that three Hive members were robbing a warehouse, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Star Fire all took off, while Cyborg went over his outfit one last time. He was wearing jeans, though they were three times thicker than normal jeans. He put on a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscular body. He put on steel armbands that covered his wrists, and finally he slid a steel headband on his shaved head.

He looked over himself one last time, marveling at himself. _I look exactly how I did before the accident. Well, not exactly, I'm a lot more muscular now, but hey, I like that. _Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "Time to go, Stone." He told himself, using his secret identity to remind him of his fake name. It would be really, REALLY bad if he accidently gave his real name while inside the Hive. He grabbed a duffel bag full of money, jewels and valuable technology that the Titans had bought, but had been anounced over the news that the goods had been stolen. When he showed up at the Hive hq, it would be good to have some stolen goods to prove that was a criminal.

Cyborg, went outside and got on his motorcycle. _Can't use my car, they'd notice it. But this aint so bad, I've always wanted to be a biker. _Cyborg grinned to himself and took off, speeding down the streets of the city, slowly heading towards the warehouse, giving the Titans and the Hive some time to battle, and to make it look like he wasn't with them. Hooking up with the Hive team without them being suspicious in any way was crucial, and if he arrived with the Titans, they would be very suspicious.

A few minutes later the warehouse came into view, and as he neared, he could begin to hear the sounds of yelling, screams and explosions. _Jesus, it sounds like an all out battle in there. I wonder how the Titans are doing. Well, the only remaining question is who do I fight? _As Cyborg thought about this, an idea came to him, and he grinned as he stopped his bike and jumped off. As he headed towards the back door, he thought happily. _Beast Boy, its time to pay you back for all those pranks you played on me. _He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. _This is going to be good._

He opened the door and crept inside. He saw a ladder and climbed up to get a better vantage point of the battle. The warehouse was huge. For the most part it was empty, all the stored items were lined against the walls, leaving a large empty space in the center where the Titans were battling the Hive. When he looked at the Hive to see which members they were, Cyborg swore to himself. It was Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth, the Hive's top members. The Teen Titans had battled these guys over a dozen times during the last six months, and they had never captured them.

Jinx was an attractive looking girl(at least to Cyborg) with pink hair and who was about the same age as Cyborg. She could use her powers to give her enemies bad luck, a on top of that, she had powerful attack spells and she always had a few tricks up her sleeve. Gizmo was a small kid who could make illusion copies of himself, making it impossible to know which one was real. He also lived up to his name, always having a small arsenal of technology on him at all times. Finally, Mammoth was a giant red haired brute who was all brawn and no brain. The three of them combined were a tough team to beat, and the Titans were having a hard time dealing with them. Jinx and Raven were dueling, their magic and spells flying all around them. Robin was fighting Mammoth, his speed making up for his opponants superior strength. Star Fire and Beast Boy were both trying to take out Gizmo, but were having little luck since right now there were about 20 copies of him flying all around.

Cyborg waited for a few more moments, observing the battle, trying to decide the best time to jump in. Finally the moment came a little while later when Star Fire managed to hit Gizmo's jet pack which sent him flying into a wall. As he fell to the ground, all his copies disappeared. Beast Boy and Star Fire closed in to make sure he stayed out of the fight, and at that moment, Cyborg crouched low and leaped off the balcony, landing right behind Beast Boy and Star. As he landed he grabbed Star by the legs and swung her around in a cirlce several times before letting go, sending her flying through the air and into a pile of crates. As she slammed into them, he winced. _Sorry Star,_ he thought to himself. _I didn't mean to throw her so hard, but I have to make this look convincing. I'll make it up to her later. _But as Beast Boy turned around and looked at him, Cyborg grinned maliciously. He swung his fist forward and punched Beast Boy square in the jaw, knocking him clean off his feet. _That was for all the tin can jokes you made to me over the years. _As Beast Boy got up and looked at him, Cyborg grinned and said to him. "You know, I really am enjoying this." He straitened up and looked down at Beast Boy and said with a smile. "This is going to be fun."

At this point Beast Boy had had enough. "I show you fun." He growled, and transformed into a massive gorilla, roaring a challenge at Cyborg. Cyborg grinned and activated his new power, turning his entire body into stone. As he felt his body instantly turn into rock, he noticed that he grew taller, thicker and stronger. Beast Boy and hims circled each other for a moment. This felt just like any of their many sparing sessions back at the training room in Titan tower, but this time it a lot was on the line, so Cyborg couldn't afford to loose. Finally Beast Boy charged him and as he drew near and leapt into the air, intent on tackling Cyborg, one of his favorite tricks. _He never learns, does he. _Cyborg thought with a shake of his head. As Beast Boy slammed into him, Cyborg dove backward, grabbing Beast Boys hand in the process. Using their combined momentum, he catapulted Beast Boy through the air and into the stone wall on the opposite side of the warehouse.

Cyborg rose to his feet and turned around and surveyed the remaining fights. Robin was still fighting Mammoth furiously, and Jinx and Raven were fighting at the other end of the warehouse, their spells had almost destroyed their half of the warehouse. He turned back to Gizmo who was laying on the ground, still dazed. Cyborg turned around and ran off to the next fight. As he approached Raven and Jinx, and turned back into human and stayed in the shadows, not wanting to give himself away. As he neared, Raven managed to blast Jinx off her feet and into the wall only a few feet from where he was hiding.. As she tried to get to her feet, Raven waved her left hand and pinned Jinx to the ground. She then used her other hand and lifted a giant steel container high into the air, clearly intent on smashing Jinx with it. " Dodge this!" Raven yelled as she hurled the container down at Jinx, Cyborg turned into stone made his move. He grabbed a metal crate and hurled it with all his might, striking Raven in the chest and knocking her out to the floor in. When she fell to the ground her spell that was holding Jinx down ended. He bolted forward, picked up Jinx and dove out of the way as the giant container slammed into the wall behind them.

Cyborg rose to his feet, Jinx still in his arms. He looked down at her to see that she was starring at him, blushing slightly. "Uh, thank for that. Who are you?" She said ocwardly. Cyborg lowered her to her feet and turned back to face Raven. "We should introductions for after the fights over." But as he spoke he turned back to Jinx and grinned slightly. "For now lets just say I'm a friend, Jinx." Her eyes widened , and when he realized he had said her name he winced on the inside. " How do you no my name?" She asked, suddenly looking at him warily. Cyborg said the first thing that came to mind. "I've heard of the Hive before, and I saw you fight the Titans a couple months ago. I heard your teammates yell your name, and well, lets just say since then I haven't forgotten you." He turned away and ran off toward Robin and Mammoth, leaving a blushing and stunned Jinx behind him.

Robin and Mammoth were still fighting, and it looked like they were evenly matched. _Robin, looks like I'm gonna have to tip the scales on this one. _As he neared Robin did a back flip and in the process he saw Cyborg coming. He reached for his belt and threw a ball at Cyborg, as it neared the ball exploded in his face, blinding him. But Cyborg kept charging anyway. His sight soon returned and he saw Robin only few feet in front of him. He put his hands out in front of him and slowed down a little as if he was blind. But as he neared Robin, and dove forward an grabbed Robin's feet. Cyborg Leapt to his feet, tossing Robin into the air with ease. As he came back down, Cyborg threw back his fist and used the rings to make his arm even harder and heavier. _This is for keeping me in the dark about these rings! _Cyborg thought, and with that he swung with all his might. His stone fist hit Robin square in the chest and sent Robin flying. Cyborg had been careful as to where he had stood and what angle he had punched Robin from, and he was rewarded with the delight of watching Robin crash through a window and disappear from view.

Cyborg turned around to make sure all the Titans were down. _Sorry Raven and Star, I didn't mean to be so rough, but I had to make it convincing. As for Robin and Beast Boy, that will teach with them to mess with me. _He felt bad about hurting his teammates, well, a few of them anyways. But knew that he still had to convince Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth that they should bring him back to their base. So he threw his arms into the air and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Bo yea, Baby! And that's how _I_ role! Stone 1, Titans 0! Now lets grab what we want and get the heel out of hear!" And with that he walked over to his bag and headed for the door.

But as he approached the door, he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey, wait a second!" He turned to see Jinx running towards, while Mammoth checked on Gizmo. When she reached him he said. "This better be important, in a few minutes this place is going to be crawling with an armies worth off police armed for combat. Not to mention the fact the Titans could wake up at any second. The last thing we need is the Titans waking up angry as hell and an army of police to back them up.

They heard a yell, and they turned back to see Mammoth kicking Gizmo to see if he was awake. Jinx turned back to Cyborg and said. "Look, my teammates may never admit it, but you just saved our butts and trashed the Titans at the same time. You say you've heard about the Hive. Then you must know that some one like you, I mean, some one with your power would be welcomed with open arms. Especially after just beating the crap out the Titans." She paused and looked at him, smiling. " SO what do you say. Will come with us. I don't know who you are, or if you have any allies. But I do know that with the Hive at your side, you could do a lot more than you could by yourself. So what do you say? Will you come with me?" She was speaking quickly, and when she finished, Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Come with you?" He asked, emphasizing the last part. Jinx blushed and blurted out. "What I meant was-" Cyborg raised a hand and smiled. "Relax, I know what you meant."

Jinx blushed again slightly and asked again. "So, will you come with us?" Cyborg was quite for a moment, pretending to think about her offer. Finally he nodded and smiled. "Alright, you're on." Cyborg hoisted his bag over his shoulder and said. "I was getting tired of working alone. I always had to look over my shoulder, and every time I tried to do something, the Titans or some other group of super hero's would be breathing down my neck. Having friends will be a nice change." He looked at Jinx and held out his hand, grinning. "My names Stone." Jinx shook his hand and smiled. " My names Jinx." She started walking towards her friends and Cyborg followed. She pointed at them and said. "The big guys Mammoth, and the short guys Gizmo, only, don't call him short, he doesn't like it." When they approached the two boys, they realized that the two of them were fighting. Jinx sighed and yelled. "Will you two knock it off, I want to introduce the Hives newest member." That seemed to get their attention, because they instantly stooped fighting and walked over.

Gizmo floated up to Cyborg's eye lever and studied him intently. Finally he nodded at something and said. "You rely on your muscle and your toughness, but at least you fight with your head, and you did save me from getting my butt whipped from those two Titans. My names Gizmo." Gizmo then turned around and went to work, searching through the crates. Mammoth came up to Cyborg and stood in front of him, studying his body, sizing him up.

Finally the brute clenched one fist and punched Cyborg in the stomach. Cyborg knew that Mammoth was testing him, and if he tried to dodge the punch or block it, he would fail. So he did the next best thing, he used his rings to harden his stomach muscles. Even then, he could feel blow, but he didn't move an inch or wince. After a moment Mammoth pulled his fist back and grinned. "Your one tough guy. Who knows, you may even be as strong as me." With that he turned around and went after Gizmo, though weather to help him or resume their fight, Cyborg didn't know. He turned back to Jinx and looked at her. She shrugged and said helplessly. "You may not believe it, but coming from those two, those are pretty big compliments. Come on, you can give us a help with the stuff we came for and head home."

As she headed off after her teammates, he turned around and looked at the Titans, wondering if they were really hurt, or if they were faking. As he starred out the window he had tossed Robin, a shadow caught his attention. As he looked more carefully, he could see Robin standing in the shadows looking at him. Robin was looking at him, his face unreadable. Finally, he raised his hand and gave Cyborg a salute and disappeared out the window. Cyborg turned and headed after Jinx and the others. Soon they were all carrying bags full of stolen goods and headed out. Gizmo lead the way, Mammoth and Jinx on either side of Cyborg. Finally they reached an abandoned building, and they snuck in. They finally reached the basement. Gizmo reached into his shirt and pulled out a device that resembled a garage door opener. He clicked it and pointed it at a blank wall. Moments later a reinforced steel door appeared. Jinx looked at him and smiled. "Welcome to the Hive!" And with that she headed through the door, followed by Gizmo and Mammoth.

As Cyborg stood before the door to a stronghold filled with countless powerful enemies and god knows what traps and weapons designed to kill outsiders and intruders, he breathed deeply, mustering his determination. And with that he strode forward into darkness, the door shutting behind him, ceiling him inside with all of the Hive and their mysterious leader. _Here goes nothing. _He thought.

**Please Review! I hope you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cyborg, come in. Come in Cyborg." Cyborg swore and looked around, making sure no one was around to have heard that. When he was certain that he was alone, he turned on his communicator and almost yelled. "What the hell are you doing Robin? You could have gotten me killed!" Robin didn't move and inch, his face remained unreadable as always. "Sorry." _He doesn't look or sound sorry. _Cyborg thought to himself. "I know it was dangerous to contact you so soon, but I needed to know if they had taken you back to the Hive's headquarters. Are you there?"

Cyborg sat down on his bed and nodded. "Yea, they took me here and let me in. They're convinced that I'm Stone, not Cyborg." Robin let out a small sigh and relaxed slightly, a small grin played across his face. "That's good to hear. I shouldn't have worried, not after that performance. It was quite convincing." Cyborg winced and asked what he had been dreading ever since he had left the warehouse. "How are Star and Raven?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. " I got a few cuts when I went through the window and Beast Boy is-." Cyborg cut him off in mid sentence. "I didn't ask about you or Beast Boy dammit! I asked about STAR and RAVEN!" Robin looked at him for a moment before finally saying. "Star's a little scraped up, but she's fine. Raven has a few bruises and is really sore and tired, but a few days rest and she'll be fine, although I wouldn't want to be you the next time the the two of you meet." Cyborg winced, he had to agree with Robin on that point, but he still sighed and felt relieved. "That's good to hear." He looked at Robin again and said. "Look Robin, from now on, never, _EVER _contact me. Okay." Robin nodded and said. "Okay, I won't. Where are you now?"

Cyborg sighed and looked around at his room. It was a large room with comfortable bed, a huge dresser for his stuff, a closet for storage, and a lot of room for other furniture and things he wanted. When they had entered the base. Mammoth and Gizmo had taken all the stolen goods and headed off, while Jinx had taken him to his room. When they had arrived she had told him. " Everyone gets their own room. They all start off this way, just a bed dresser and closet. But all the rooms are large, so you can add what ever you want. And the base has credit system so that when you complete missions your given credit that you can use to buy TV's, radios, game systems, furniture, paint jobs, you name it, the credit can buy it. I guess that's the masters way of giving us incentive to complete our missions."

Jinx looked at her watched and gasped. " Oh, crap, I got to go!" She looked up at him and smiled. "Look, the master is the one who will ultimately decide if you can join the Hive. When we give our mission debriefing in a few minutes, we'll tell him about you. Then he'll come see you himself, so in the mean time, stay here."

And so he had waited. He had thought about sneaking out and looking around, but had decided against it. And now that he had received a call from Robin, he was glad he had stayed. He looked down at Robin and said quietly. " Look, Robin, any minute now the leader of the Hive is going to come to my room and speak to me. I really don't want to have him over hear us, so I'm going to turn off my communicator and disable it from future calls." Robin looked at him and sighed. "Alright, but as the first sign that your covers been blown or will be blown, I want you to promise that you'll call us for back up, alright?" Cyborg nodded. "Yea, yea, I promise. Cyborg out." And with that he terminated the call and disconnected his communicator from future calls. Then he sat back and waited for the Hive's leader to arrive. He didn't have to wait long.

A few minutes later the door to his room opened, and an elderly man in white robes entered. Cyborg stood and waited, expecting some one else

_**The Next Morning**_

Cyborg strode into the dinning hall and stopped in his tracks, stunned by what he saw. The Titans had always known the Hive had a lot of members, but they had never imagined _THIS _many! There were dozens of kids of every age and size spread out across the hall in small groups, talking, laughing and yelling like a normal school. As he walked in all the chatter stopped and everyone starred at him, the room now eerily quite. As he stood there, wondering if he should smile or wave, Jinx stood up and walked over to him. "Come on Stone, you can sit with me." And with that she lead him through the hall to the where she was sitting. Gizmo and Mammoth were arguing, loudly, seeming oblivious to the rest of the room.

As he sat down, he looked at Jinx and asked quietly. "What the hell is going on. Did I do something wrong? Everyone's starring at me." But before Jinx could answer, Cyborg heard a few people approach him from behind. "Word has it that you trashed the Titans in an open fight." Cyborg stood up and slowly turned around to see who was addressing him. He wasn't surprised in the least when it turned out to be a group of people instead of one person. The boy who was addressing him was about his age, though slightly smaller. Standing behind him were four other boys, and from they way they were glaring at him and cracking their knuckles reminded him of a pack of school bullies.

"Who says I trashed the Titans?" He asked innocently, hoping that the boy would be dumb enough to take the bait. The whole Hive was watching right now, so if he could show here and now that he was the top dog, his job of infiltrating and learning about the Hive would be a lot easier.

The boy raised and hand and pointed a finger at Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth, who had stopped fighting and were now glaring at the boy. The boy spoke again, speaking loudly so the whole hall could hear. "These three losers say you trashed the Titans and then you all made off with more stolen goods than any one else ever managed." Cyborg starred at him, slightly irritated that he was insulting Jinx and her friends. While they may be criminals, they were still only kids, just like him. And ever since he had rescued her from Raven, Jinx had been extremely friendly and helpful, helping him when ever he seemed lost or uncertain in his new surroundings, just like she had only moments ago.

He starred at the boy and asked. " Just out of curiosity, who the hell are you?" He heard everyone in the hall gasp, and Cyborg had to stop himself from smiling. He had been right. Either this guy was major bully, or he was the best member of the Hive and their top fighter. Either way, everyone recognized _HIM _as the top dog, so if Cyborg stood up to him and forced him to back down now, in front of everyone in the hive, then Cyborg would have a very easy time earning their respect and trust. And when you have just infiltrated a base full of enemies, having their respect and trust REALLY helped out.

The boy's face grew red and he said with an authoritative tone. "My names Muscle Punch!" He grinned after he said his name, like he expected Cyborg to know him. In truth, Cyborg did know the name. In fact, he knew the name well. He had duked it out with Muscle Punch on two occasion, and lost both. _But that was when I was Cyborg. _He thought to himself._ Now, I'm STONE!_ _And I want a rematch. _Just to piss him off, he said to Muscle Punch in a bored tone. "Never heard of ya. Now it you don't mind, your interrupting my lunch with my friends. You know, the ones who actually BEAT the Teen Titans, instead of loosing pitiful and running back to their base with their tails between their legs." When he finished speaking, Cyborg, tuned all of his body covered by cloths into stone and waited for Muscle Punch to snap and attack him. He wasn't wrong. A second later Muscle Punch snarled in rage and lashed out at Cyborg with all his might. Muscle Punch got his name from the fact that a single nick from his fist could send a full grown man flying, and an all out punch could put someone in a coma. Cyborg made his body as dense and heavy as possible and planted his feet, preparing for the blow.

Cyborg felt the blow strike his chest, and much to his surprise, he hardly felt a thing. _You know, I never thought I'd say this, but being made out of stone instead of cybernetic metal really does come in handy. _A second after Muscle punch nailed him in the chest, he yawned widely for everyone to see and said again in a bored voice. "Is that the best you got? No wonder I've never heard of you."

The look on Muscle Punches face was priceless. When he realized that Cyborg hadn't even flinched or lost his breath, he went extremely pale and began to sweat. He backed up slightly until his friends were right behind him, clearly unnerved. Cyborg could hear everyone in the hall gasp in shock, and a second later everyone began whispering quietly until the entire hall was filled with buzzing conversation. Cyborg waited a moment before deciding to go all out and go for the grand affect.

Cyborg starred at Muscle punch and his friends and slowly stood up straight, rising to his full height and crossing his arms over his chest and used the rings to increase his chest and arms size several times until it looked like his arms and chest were bulging out of his shirt. He also used his rings to alter his legs into stone, beneath his jeans, raising him even higher into the air so that he now towered over all five of the boys. His arm shot forward and grabbed Muscle Punch and lifted him into the air effortlessly with one hand, even though the boy probably weighed close to three hundred pounds. He raised the boy until he was almost foot off the ground, his feet dangling in the air. The boy was now eye level with Cyborg, and he looked terrified.

Cyborg only grinned evilly and said loudly so all could hear. "Listen up, Weak Punch" He said with a laugh, speaking the name "Weak Punch" with all the contempt he could manage. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but your nothing compared to me. Got that?" As he spoke, he shook the boy roughly, causing him to yelp. The boy only nodded in fright, unable to speak. Cyborg looked around to all the kids in the room, and spoke to them, ignoring Muscle Punch's pleas to be put down. "I don't know who he thinks he is, but I know who I am. I'm the guy that trashed four of the Titans, one after another, in a fair fight. Understand? Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and me beat the Titans. All of you lost to them. I know I'm knew hear, so I don't know how things work around here, let me make one thing clear. I don't back down from no one. I didn't back down from the Titans, and I sure as hell am not going to back down from this pitiful bully." He surveyedd the room again and saw he had every ones undividedd attention. "If you don't give me any trouble, I''ll get along with you just fine. But if any one you try to push me around, I'll deal with you the same way I dealt with the Titans and this gutless pig." And with that he hoisted Muscle Punch as high as he could and hurled him across the room into the wall. He hit the wall with a loud thud and slowly sank to the floor.

Cyborg turned to the four remaining boys, and one of them managed to muster the courage to ask. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Cyborg looked at him and said in a calm and friendly voice. "My names Stone. Nice to meet ya." And with that he turned around and sat back down and began to eat. Seconds later the room erupted in conversation as everyone began talking at once. Cyborg looked up to see both Mammoth and Gizmo starring at him, dumbfound. Jinx was next to him, smiling warmly and looking at with what Cyborg guessed was either respect or admiration. Mammoth finally spoke. "Thanks." He said simply.

Cyborg looked at him, confused. "For what?" He asked. Mammoth grinned and nodded to Muscle Punch lying on the floor. "For all of that. Muscle Punch was the toughest one here at the Hive. Even I'm not much of match for him." At that point Gizmo spoke up, cutting Mammoth off. "But even though he's the strongest one hear, almost everybody hates him. He a complete jerk and totally full of himself. When we came back yesterday and reported that we had beaten the Titans with your help, he had become furious and yelled that we were lying. Brother Blood had to reprimand him, which only angered him further. But you not only put hi in his place, you did it in front of the entire Hive." Gizmo grinned and looked over to where several people in purl robes were inspecting Muscle Punch's unconscious body. "I doubt any one is going to be intimidated by him any time soon."

Cyborg shrugged and shook his head. "I didn't know all that, all I knew was that guy was full of himself and needed to be put in his place. I wasn't gong to do anything originally, but once he dragged you into it and insulted you, well, lets just say I don't like it when people insult my friends." Jinx smiled when he said they were "friends", while Gizmo and Mammoth just shook their head and smiled. They both suddenly looked up, and Cyborg stood and turned around, ready encase the boys were back for more.

When he say all of the Hive getting to their feet and heading towards him, he wondered if he had gone to far and had blown his cover. But when the first one reached him, the boy only held out his hand and said. "My names Burner X, welcome to the Hive, Stone." Cyborg shook his hand, surprised at how happy the boy seemed. After that, every member of the Hive came forward and introduced themselves, all welcoming him as a friend and comrade, even though he had been there only a day and had just flattened their strongest fighter. None of them seemed afraid of his display of power, in fact, far from it. Many of them looked at him with respect and admiration, not a single person was affraid or intimidated. As Cyborg took in the endless stream of names and faces, he began to wonder about how bad the Hive really was. _Their just a bunch of kids trying to make a living. Sure, their criminals, but the law is a matter of perspective. The Titans break a ton of laws tracking down criminals, and no one seems to care. So what if they steal stuff, their just kids trying to make a living. The Hive is more like a school than a criminal organization. _As Cyborg shook hands with the last of the Hive members, he came to a starling conclusion. _I like the Hive._

The thought stunned him, but it was there none the less. After the accident the accident that had destroyed almost all his body, and the surgery that had replaced his damaged body with cybernetic replacements, he had felt cut off from the world. He wasn't human any more, he was a machine, a metal body with a mind. He didn't even have a heart any more, just a power pack. Every where he went, people shunned him and avoided him like a plague. But hear, even if he was just made of stone and super strong, people respected and actually _liked _him for who he was, or, at least who they _thought _he was. This place felt like the home he had never had. Sure, Titan Tower was his home, for now. But there he felt like a super here 24 hours a day. Here, he felt like a normal teenager.

_This is nuts. I'm here to learn how to destroy the Hive, not like them. This is so messed up. What do I do. But I can't help it, I like this place. What do I do?_ While he tried to make sense of his mind, he heard loud ringing that interrupted his chain of thought. He looked around to see all the kids finishing up there meals and heading out through the doors. Mammoth saw his confusion and said with a grin. "Sorry, Stone. You'll have to wait till later to get to know everybody else." Cyborg downed the last of his meal and asked in between bites. "Why, whats going on."

Gizmo hovered to his eye level and sighed. "What do you think? School." And with that he drifted off, grumbling to himself. Cyborg stood there, stunned. _SCHOOL? I'm going to go to SCHOOL? _The idea of attending school left him dumbstruck. It was like a bunch of guys asking if he wanted to go to the mall with them. It seemed so normal.

Jinx took his hand and lead him towards the door, mistaking his stunned expression for one of disbelief. "Yes, Stone. Even the Hive have to attend school. But don't worry, I'll sit next you and help you if you need it. So will Mammoth and Gizmo, right guys?" Gizmo and Mammoth mumbled their consent, and the group headed off. As they headed down the hall, Cyborg could hardly believe what was happening. He was inside a criminal organization that was made up of teenagers just like him, all who shared the same problem as him. Hell, the place even had school. The Hive looked more like a small community than a criminal empire. As Cyborg and the others filed into the classroom and sat down in one of the rows of tables, Cyborg's last thoughts were _I'm actually about to attend school._

**PLEASE REVIEW! I was always big on Teen Titans, and the episodes where Cyborg infiltrated the hive were my favorite. But I didn't like how they skipped out all the drama, or didn't even make Cyborg think about it. He kind of was imune to the whole idea. So I decided to re-write it differently. Instead of Brother Blood being a sadistic old man who uses mind controle powers, Imade him more human, and made the choice more appealing to Cyborg. So, please review and tell me what you think!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Stone! Hi, Stone, wanna study with me latter? Whoa, Stone, nice to see ya man. Stone, hey STONE, me and some guys are getting together for a video game tournament later, you coming? Yo, Stone, you going to Battle Practice now? Can I be on your team today?" The calls and greetings were endless as Cyborg strode down the hallway. Everywhere he went, everyone called out as he passed by or greeted him. He had been inside the Hive's base for two weeks, and in that time he had went from being just another new member to the Hive's strongest member and the most respected. On his first day he had stood up to Muscle Punch, an egotistical bully who bossed everyone around because he was stronger than them, and had flattened the bully with single throw. On top of that, Cyborg had joined the Hive after just beating the Teen Titans. Those two things combined had earned him the respect of almost the entire Hive, minus Muscle Punch and his few friends, who all now avoided Cyborg like a plague.

But while that had earned their respect, some of them had been intimidated by him or unsure what to make of him and his superior strength and power. But over the past two weeks that had changed. In combat practice, he had demonstrated his abilities to get along with others and to work as a team player. He had quickly memorized all the members names, powers and skills. After only a few sessions he was also widely recognized as a natural leader and a skilled tactician, coming up with strategies that complemented all his teammates powers and skills. After a few days even the most nervous and timid members began to relax around him a get to know him.

And in school he had been fun. Cyborg grinned to himself as he thought about it. _I still can't believe I'm attending SCHOOL! Sure, its a school for teenage criminals, but its a school none the less. And on top of that, all the kids treat me like normal kid there, just another classmate to work beside. Well, a smart classmate to work beside. _Cyborg laughed at him self. He still remembered his first class and how nervous he had been.

_**Two Weeks Ago**_

Cyborg sat down next to Jinx, feeling suddenly very nervous. Took a deep breath and sighed, uncertain why he was so nervous. _I've spent every week for the past several years facing Super Villains bent on either world destruction or killing me, and I'm afraid of a little school? Talk about weird. Alright Cyborg, you can do this, just calm down and think of it like a challenge. _Cyborg breathed deeply, slowly releasing his breath, calming down. But when Brother Blood strode in and stood behind his desk, Cyborg began to sweat slightly. Brother Blood looked around and surveyed the room, his eyes finally resting on Cyborg. "Ah, Stone, its good to see you. As this is your first class, feel free to just observe and try to keep up with the class, but if you feel like you know the answer to a question, just raise your hand. " Cyborg nodded his head, wondering what kind of things they would be learning.

Blood turned away and looked down at his paper before looking up and addressed the whole class "Hm, it seems that Muscle Punch will be in the infirmary for the next two weeks, due to the fact that he some how managed to break almost every bone in his body when he got into a fight with a wall and lost." As he said this almost everyone in the room was grinning and trying to hold in their laughter, causing Blood to pause for a moment. When the room quieted again, he resumed. "So if one of you would be so kind to drop by and tell him what he missed, I would be very grateful. Oh, and Stone?"

Cyborg looked up and noticed that Blood's face was unreadable. "I have a message from Muscle Punch." Cyborg tensed, and the whole room went deathly silent. "While I couldn't understand exactly what he was saying, due partly to the fact that he had a broken jaw, I got the general feeling that you two _HIT_ it off right away, and had a _SMASHING _time." When Blood emphasized the words "hit" and "smashing" the entire class exploded into laughter. Cyborg looked at Blood, nervous and wondering if he was in trouble. But he suddenly realized Blood was smiling, and Cyborg sighed and relaxed.

After the last of the laughter died out, which took quite a while, the lessons began. Cyborg wasn't surprised when the lesson turned out to be how rob a military base, but he was stunned when Blood went about explaining how they should do it with causing minimal casualties. _Wow, the guys trying to __get them to hurt as few people as possible. Now that I think about it, the Hive always did seem to strike __places when nobody was around, and when ever the police showed up to help us, they chose to run instead of wiping out the police. I always wondered why they ran instead of fighting, with their powers they could have killed all the police in seconds, and instead they turn and ran. Now I know, they were trained to get in and get out, and not kill everyone in sight. Maybe, just maybe, the Hive isn't so bad after all. There's plenty of worse criminals out there that we could be going after, and instead we are focusing on these guys. Hm, I'll need to talk to Robin about this._

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Cyborg paid close attention, listening to the methods Brother Blood taught them. While it was true that he said they should eliminate enemies who were a threat to them, _no bodies perfect _Cyborg thought, he told them that causing unnecessary casualties was wrong because it would put more pressure on the Hive's enemies to stop them. As long as they were no more than a bunch of teenage thieves, no one would focus on them over some maniac with a doomsday weapon who planned to wipe out the world.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. _Sure, it may not be for the right reason, but he is still telling them not to kill people if they can avoid it. And he's right, we should be out trying to stop Slade, or some other psychopath, not these kids. _Later in the lesson Cyborg began raising his hand and answering questions, always answering correctly. _Guess all those books and manuals Robin made us read finally paid off. _By the end of the class cyborg could tell he had impressed his classmates. He had apparently impressed Brother Blood, for when the class ended he had congradulated Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth on finding such a strong and talented person.

As they filed out of the classroom, Cyborg looked sideways and saw Jinx was smiling broadly. When the crowd thinned as everyone headed off in different directions, Cyborg saw Jinx starring at him and he finally asked. "What? What is it?" Jinx only laughed and said. "I'm just glad you found us that night in the warehouse, that's all." Cyborg grinned back at her. "You mean cause I helped you guys beat the Titans." Jinx stopped and turned to look him in the eyes. "Nope." She said shaking her head. "I mean I'm glad I met you. Your strong, tough, funny, easy to get along with, smart, talented, and, well," Jinx paused in mid sentence and blushed slightly, as if she had been about to say something embarresing. For some reason Cyborg's curiosity got the best of him and he asked. "And?" Jinx was blushing furiously, her face was bright pink. "And your handsome." And with that Jinz leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before whirling around and running down the hall, skipping along lightly.

Cyborg stood there, stunned, his hand holding the place where Jinx had kissed him. After a long time he gradually came to his senses and slowly headed back to his room, his hand still on his cheek. When he reached his room, he turned off the lights lay down in bed, his thoughts racing over everything that happened over the day. Cyborg could hardly believe how his day had went. In a single day he had gone to school, earned the respect and friendship of almost 50 kids his age, and a girl had called him handsome and kissed him. It all seemed so unreal. _Is this really my life? Did all of that really happen, or am I having the most realistic dream ever? _Cyborg reached up and hit himself on the head, hard. He winced and rubbed his forhead. _Nope, that hurt, so this is really happening. _With this came the realization two things. One, he had enjoyed himself today more than he had any other day in his entire life. The second thing he realized was that he didn't want to leave the Hive. _I know it's stupid to like the Hive after being hear only a day, but I can't help it. The Hive offers everything I have ever wanted, especially since the accident. _He gave a mental shrug and rolled over and went to sleep. As he slowly fell asleep, he thought back to Jinx and smiled to himself again. _You know, she actually is really pretty. I wouldn't mind going out with her. _With that last thought he fell asleep, a small smile on his face.

**Over** **the next 10 days,** Cyborg attended class every morning, and soon established himself as one of the smartest kids in the class, though that was mostly due to his time spent as a Titan and Robin always getting him to read books on crime. But while he was okay at school, it was in the Battle Arena that he truly shone the brightest. The Battle Arena is where they spent every afternoon. They would all start of with fitness machines designed by Brother Blood himself, all had been made to stretch the user to his or her limits. Cyborg was delighted find out that the machines were able to actually keep up with his limits. Most fitness machinery broke long before he even applied half his strength. But these machines could go as far as he could, and he relished in the ability to strength himself to his limits for the first time. He was so caught up in pushing himself as far as he could, he was unaware of that everyone else was constantly stopping and starring at him, stunned by his strength and endurance.

The last device was a machine with a pressure pad that measured the strength of his punch. As the numbers rose, so did his smile, finally, when he could feel himself beginning to tire, he threw back his fist and swung it at the machine with all all the strength and power he could muster. Just for amusement, he changed his fist into stone right before it came in contact with the machine. His fist hit the pad, and to his surprise, kept going into the machine. He swore and grabbed the machine with his free hand and tore his arm out, dismanteling the machine in the process. He rubbed his arm, and when he looked at the machine to see how badly it was damaged, all he found was giant pile of scrap metal.

He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, and while the other students were continueing with their work outs, all of them were glancing at him, some were laughing while others were shaking their heads in amazement. He turned around and grabbed a towel and walked out and headed for the showers and preperation room for the second stage of the battle arena. As he left no one heard the some one whisper to themselves. "At last. I have finally found _him_!"

Cyborg was in the Team 6 preperation box getting ready for the second half of the Battle Arena. The whole hive was devided into teams, and they all competed in battle simulations, time trials, and even combat tournaments, all designed to combat skills and teamwork. After joining the Hive, he had been assigned to team 6, which happened to be Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. He stood there waiting for the others to srrive. You only headed to the team box when you were done with your workout. Mammoth enjoyed working out even more than Cyborg, so he always spent the longest time out of their team. Gizmo would usually rush through it and spent the remaining time until stage two prepping his gadgets and going over his gear. So, he wasn't to surprised when Jinx was the first one to arrive after him. She smiled when she saw him and said. "Everyone talking about what you did to the impact machine." Cyborg shrugged felt kind of embarrased. "So what if I broke the machine, big deal." He spoke calmly, though in truth he felt almost proud that he had busted the machine.

Jinx shook her head and laughed. "You don't understand. Those aren't normal workout machines. They're made out of some sort of space metal that's superior to any earth metal. No one has _ever _broken one of the work out machines. Blood Brother designed them to be unbreakable." When Cyborg heard this, he couldn't stop himself from grinning. "So maybe Brother Blood needs to find tougher metal." As he said this Jinx laughed and stepped closer so that she was right next to him.

She starred at him and shook her head helplessly. "How do you do it, Stone? You've only been at the Hive a few days, and you're the most popular person hear." Cyborg rubbed his neck, unsure how to response to this praise. "I don't know about that, Jinx." Jinx just shook her head. "Maybe you don't, but I do. Everyone likes you, and I can see why. You smart, smarter than most of the Hive actually, but at the same time your the top fighter. Your stronger than anyone in the Hive, but you don't let it go to your head. Even though your smarter, tougher and as stronger than everyone else, you're nice to all of us and treat us as equals. You don't have any weaknesses." As she spoke, Cyborg slowly felt himself drawn to her. _No girls ever talked to me this way. Even back when I was human, most of them either ignored me or made fun of me. After my accident, the only girls who would even talk to me were Star Fire and Raven, and even they treated me as a teammate and a super hero, not as teenage boy._

When Jinx finished speaking, Cyborg leaned closer and said. "You forgot charming, handsome, and most of all, dieing to kiss you." Jinx smiled and whispered. "I think I can help you there." And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Cyborg felt his heart stop as their lips met, and he felt as if he had a a monster in his chest, roaring in triumph. They broke apart for a second, both grinning. Jinx was blushing, and Cyborg could tell from the warmth on his face that he was to. But he he didn't care. He leaned forward again, and as their lips met again, he let the passion and burning desire he felt for her flow through his lips, showing rather than telling her how he felt. Only moments later he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. He could feel her body pressing against his, her lips on his. How long they stood their, Cyborg will never know. He had never kissed a girl before, and he had never felt about a girl before like the way he felt for Jinx. Even though he had only known her for 10 days, he felt drawn to her, drawn to her more than any girl in his entire life. And he some how knew that Jinx felt the same way.

Cyborg and Jinx were so wrapped up in each other, literally and metaphorically, they failed to notice Mammoth and Gizmo enter the room. When the two saw Jinx and Cyborg, they stopped in their tracks and starred dumbly. Finally Gizmo found his voice and said slyly. "I don't mean to interrupt, but todays match is a last team standing match, there are 12 enemies from four team, match starts in less than a minute, and we still haven't gone over our strategy." When he spoke up, both Cyborg and Jinx broke apart and looked away. Cyborg cleared his throat and looked at his two male teammates, both who were grinning. Even though they were his friends, their grins made him slightly nervous. _I don't know what their thinking, but odds are it isn't good. Knowing those two, their planning some joke or prank for Jinx and me._

Cyborg asked calmly, while glancing at Jinx out of the corner of his eyes. "Who are our enemies." As Gizmo outlined their match, Jinx and Cyborg got ready for the fight, getting over their feeling and preparing for the match, knowing that if they had to work as a team if they wanted to win. The team quickly came up with a stratigey. Only moments later the bell rang and the door leading to the arena opened up. As they strode into the middle Arena, Cyborg paused and grabbed Jinx's hand.

Unsure of what to say exactly, Cyborg decide to be blunt. "Hey Jinx, later tonight, do you mind if I come by your room and hang out with you." He paused and glanced at Gizmo and Mammoth. "Preferably without those two clowns." Jinx's face lit up with a grin. _She's REALLY cute when she smiles. _Cyborg thought. "Sure! Come by when ever you feel like. I'll be waiting!" And then Jinx suddenly stepped forward and kissed him again, shocking Cyborg. She stopped and stepped back just as suddenly, grinning fiendishly. _THE WHOLE HIVE IS WATCHING! _Cyborg thought mortified. And seconds later, to his complete and utter embaresment, the crowd erupted into wolf wistles, cheers and even a few cries telling them do kiss again.

Cyborg whispered to Jinx while looking around at all the kids in the crowd. "Did you have to do that in front of everyone?" Jinx only nodded and smiled fiendishly again. "Oh yes I did!" She said, surprising Cyborg by her lack of modesty. She just kept grinning and said playfully. "That was to warn off all the other girls that your taken." _What the heck is she talking about? _He thought stupidly. "Taken?" He asked, unable to control himself. "Yea, taken, as in you already have a girlfriend." And with that she turned away and surveyed the other team as they filed out into the arena. As his team squared up against the other team, Cyborg could only think of one thing. _I have a girlfriend!_

As the match clock countdown began, Cyborg focused on the upcoming battle, but that thought was never far from his heart. Cyborg didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the fact that for the first time in his life everything was going great, or maybe he just wanted to show off to Jinx, or maybe it was one of the other many reasons that he could think of. What ever the reason was, Cyborg suddenly felt as if he was invincible. He activated his rings and channeled his feeling into his rings, making his body as strong as possible. As he felt himself grow harder and harder, he became aware that his body was no longer rock, but _crystal!_

He didn't stop to think about this new change, instead he roared at the top of his lungs as the bell rang for the match to begin and, putting all thoughts of strategy aside, he charged forward, the the Arena floor shaking with every pounding step he took. He heard people yelling in shock at his transformation, and as he closed in on the other teams, which had come together to fight and were fighting each other. As he aproached, he saw that they didn't know what to make of his charge. Grinning to himself, he roared at the top of his lungs again and charged towards the middle of their formation, Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo following his lead and charging after him, screaming their battle cries. The other teams panicked and tried to scatter, but not before Cyborg reached them. With a triumphant cry he swung his crystal arms, sending enemies flying in every direction. The few he missed tried to run, but Gizmo and Mammoth reached them first, attacking with wild abandon, fueled by Cyborg's fearlessness. A few of the people Cyborg had sent flying tried to get back up, but Jinx took care of them, sending them sailing through the air again with her most powerful spells. The "battle", if you could call it that, was over in seconds. All 12 enemies lay on the ground, unconsious or unable to move.

Cyborg looked up at the clock of the Arena and was stunned to see it frozen at 9.7 seconds. He deactivated his rings and threw his hands into the air, yelling in triumph. He turned to his teammates and grinned. "Yea baby, and that's how Team 6 roles!" He said, yelling out loud for all to hear. The crowd was screaming in support, amazed by the speed of the match. As the four of them walked back towards their team locker room, all of their enemies defeated and all their peers cheering them on with wild abandon, Cyborg felt like he was the happiest man in the world. Truth be told, at that moment, he probably was. Little did he know that he would soon have to make the hardest decision of his life, a decision so important that it would change his entire life, forever.

**Please Review! How am I doing so far. I know this is based on an actual episode, but I am taking the story in a completly fresh direction. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg was standing in his room, unsure of how to proceed. Ever since he had saved Jinx from being crushed by Raven's spells, Jinx had been very nice to him. But during the two weeks he had been at the Hive, he had grown close to her, and he eventually came to realize that he liked her, liked her more than any other girl he had ever met. And finally this after noon they had kissed for the first time. Hell, it was first time Cyborg had _ever_ kissed a girl. And then, only moments later, Jinx had kissed him in front of the whole Hive, saying that she wanted all the other girls in the Hive to know that he already had a girlfriend. _I have a girlfriend! _The thought still stunned him.

He had later talked to Jinx and the two had made plans to spend the night in Jinx's room, alone. Even though it was just to be together, it still felt like a date to Cyborg. Which is why he now stood in his room, unsure of what to do. _Should I try and dress nice, or just dress like I always do? _As he stood there, puzzling over what he should do and say, his hidden arm communicator beeped, and he heard Robin's voice. "Cyborg, come in. Pick up, dammit!" Cyborg growled to himself at Robins terrible timing. Sighing to himself, he locked his door and turned on his communicator. "Robin, this had better be VERY important, or the next time I see you, I swear I'm gonna punch you in the face." Robins face came into view, and he didn't look the least unnerved by Cyborg's threat.

"We haven't heard from you in almost two weeks. TWO WEEKS! I don't care how mad you are, I had to check in and made sure the Hive hadn't done anything to you. Are you all right, why haven't you contacted us. Beast Boy, Star and Raven have been worried sick." As Robin spoke, Cyborg felt his anger at Robin disappear, slowly being replaced with guilt, although not a lot truth be told. Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't contacted you guys, but I've been really busy. I've learned a lot about the Hive and how they work." At this Robin perked up and looked very interested. "Really? That's good news. How many are there? How strong are they, and what's their over all goal?" Cyborg paused and quickly filled Robin in on everything he knew about the Hive and Brother Blood. But as he spoke about the Hive, he felt guilty for telling Robin about his new friends, he knew that he was hear to help the Titans learn more about the Hive, but he still felt like a traitor for telling Robin about them. So as he spoke he kept the details vague and general, not using any names or key information. When he finished, Robin looked troubled.

"Cyborg, you've done great so far, but I need you to do something for me. I need you to sneak in to Brother Blood's office and see if you can't find out what he has planned for the Hive. Promise to do that tonight and call me back and I'll leave you alone for as long as you like, I promise." Cyborg glanced at the clock and new that Jinx would be waiting for him by now. _I guess I could sneak by his office and take a peek. I could just look around for Robin, then call him tomorrow and tell him what I found. _As Cyborg thought the plan over, he decided that it would most likely work. "Alright, I'll do it. But only if I can call you tomorrow night instead of tonight." Robin thought for a second and then nodded. "Deal. I'll expect a call from you tomorrow night. And Cyborg? If I don't receive a call from you, I'm going to assume you were caught, and the Titans and I will come looking for you." With that Robin terminated their call, and Cyborg was left staring at a blank screen, still feeling guilty for telling him about the Hive.

Shaking off his guilt and reminding himself that this is what he had joined the Hive for, he headed for Brother Blood's office. Minutes later he reached the office, and crept up to the door and put his ear next to it. After a few seconds he could hear that nobody was inside, and he backed up and gently grabbed the door handle, and was surprised to find out it was unlocked. He opened the door and crept in, shutting the door behind him. The large office was dimly lit, and he crept towards the large desk quietly. As he reached the desk and began rifling around, looking for anything important, he heard a voice behind him say.

"I wonder what you are doing here Stone." Cyborg Whipped around only to see Brother Blood walk out of the shadows and stand before him. Before Cyborg could think up an excuse Brother Blood smiled and asked softly. "Or, should I say Cyborg?" Cyborg blanched, stunned by the nonchalant way Brother Blood had just said his secret identity. "How did you know who I am? And how long have you known?" He tried to sound cool and in control, but the truth was that he was shaken to his core. He was inside the Hive Headquarters, surrounded by a small army of teenagers with super powers, all of whom hated the Teen Titans. Even though he considered many of them his friends, if they ever found out who he really was, well, Cyborg didn't want to think about the possibilities.

" I have known ever since I laid eyes on you. I am more powerful than you or any of the Titans ever imagined. I saw through your disguise instantly." Brother Blood continued to make no moves. He just stood there and starred at Cyborg.

_Is he for real? Did he really know? _Cyborg thoughts were racing,trying to find a way out of this that didn't wind up with him battling his way through a horde of kids as powerful as him. He felt afraid, truly afraid for the first time in years. If Brother Blood gave the order, the collected power of the Hive would be mobilized in seconds. Even if he called for help, the other Teen Titans would never make it in time. But even as he realized this, he began to wonder. _If he has known about me from the beginning, why didn't he attack me already? Why didn't he reveal who I really am and have the Hive destroy me? What is playing at? _Finally he asked what he was thinking, unsure what Blood would say. "Then why did you let me in? Why did you let me learn all about you and the Hive and how it works?"

Cyborg expected some response about savoring the moment, or about setting a trap for the other Teen Titans, or one of the many other many reasons that criminals always used. But what Blood said was the last thing he expected. " Because I like you and I want you to join the Hive, and one day replace me as the leader of the Hive."

"You want me to do WHAT!?"_ He's got to be kidding. _Cyborg looked around quickly, just in case Blood was just trying to distract him so that some one could sneak up behind him. But he soon realized they were alone. _He's alone. He came here alone to confront me, knowing that I may have attacked him. _As he thought about it, Cyborg finally came to a conclusion. _He's telling the truth. _Cyborg looked Blood in the eyes and said with all the courage and power he could muster and said threateningly. "Why should I join you? Give me one reason why I shouldn't just take care of you here and now?" As he finished speaking, he deactivated one of the rings and raised a cybernetic hand, transforming it into a cannon and pointing it at Brother Blood.

Blood laughed, he actually _LAUGHED, _and said simply. "Because the Hive and I can give you what no one else can give you. I can give you back your old body. And the Hive can give you a family." His statement took Cyborg by surprise, but he automatically said. "The Titans are my family."

Blood raised an eye brow. "Really? If they were your family, why do they treat you no more than just another superhero, some one to do the heavy lifting. Why didn't Robin give you those rings when he first made them." Blood paused for a moment, a sad look on his face. " Six months ago." _Six months, six MONTHS! Robins had these for SIX MONTHS! Why didn't he give them to me before? Why would he, wait, how does Blood know when Robin made them? Why di-wait! _Cyborg looked at him and smiled. "Nice try, but that won't work."

Blood merely gestured to the communicator on Cyborgs wrist and said calmly. "If you don't believe me, ask Robin yourself. I'll stay right here." _He's bluffing. There is no way Robin would do that. I've known him longer than all the others. He knew me back when I was a regular kid. He knows how much I want to be human again. He would never hold something like this back from me. Right? _But a small part of him wondered about that. Cyborg knew form experience that Robin was a good ally, but he wasn't exactly a great friend, but he was VERY good at keeping secrets and doing what he thought was necessary, regardless if it was right or wrong, or how it would affect others. Finally Cyborg need to know won out and he activated his communicator. "Robin, come in Robin." Seconds later Robins face appeared. "Cyborg, what is it? Are you alright, do you need back up?" Cyborg just shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He paused, and drew in his breath. When he spoke again, his voice was cold and hard. " Robin, I need to ask you something, and I need the truth. If you consider me a friend or an ally or anything else in any way, answer me honestly. How long have you had these rings? How long have you had a pair of rings that could make me human again?"

Robin face didn't change, but Cyborg knew something was wrong. To any one else, he would look like he always does, but Cyborg had known Robin long enough to tell when he was uncomfortable or nervous. Right now he was both. "Cyborg, about that. I, I don't see the importance of the question. You have them now, and they will let you complete your mission. There fore-" Cyborg cut him off in mid sentence, not believing what he was hearing. "You don't see the IMPORTANCE!" He yelled at Robin. "You know damn well how badly I want to be human again, and you don't think it's important to tell me when you invented a ring that could turn me HUMAN AGAIN!" Cyborg wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, to get a car and drive back to Titan Tower and strangle Robin. Instead he breathed deeply and asked in a quite voice. "Answer me this Robin, and don't bull shit me. How long Robin? How long have you had these?"

Robin was pale, and Cyborg could see he was sweating slightly. _He never gets this nervous. Blood was right, he has had these for a long time. _When Robin still answer him, he yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

Robin gulped and said quietly. "Six months, at least." Cyborg turned and looked at Blood, who stood there, starring at him, his eyes were clearly saying sadly. _I told you so. _

Robin tried to speak, but Cyborg turned of his communicator and disconnected before falling to his knees, starring at his human hands. " Six months, at least he said. I could have been human for six months." Cyborg shook his head, at a loss for words. _Why Robin? WHY!? What did you think you would do? Build something like this and never use it. Why didn't you tell me. _He finally looked up at Blood and said softly, almost to himself. " You were right. You were right about him, and you don't even know him. I have been his friend and teammate for years, and would never believed it if you hadn't told me. What else don't I know. What else is he holding out. What else are the others holding out." He closed his eyes and slammed his fist into the ground, relishing in the pain his flesh felt.

Finally he rose to his feet and starred at Blood. For the first time, he looked at him not as an enemy, but as, well, not a friend, not yet any way. But now, now he looked at Blood like some one he could trust, some one who had _proven _he could be trusted. The man had earned that much for showing him the truth. He thought back to Bloods offer and asked quietly. "What did you mean, you can give me back my old body? What _exactly_ did you mean by that?"

Blood smiled softly and waved a hand at Cyborg and spoke softly. "I can do what those rings can't. I can permanently restore your old body. Not only that, I can transfer the strength, endurance and stamina of your cybernetic parts and weapons to your body, just like the rings do. I can literally turn you into Stone, turn you into the boy, no, the man you claimed to be. You will become the man that the entire Hive respects, admires and cares about. You will become the man Jinx has come to treasure." His statement rocked Cyborg to the core. _I could become Stone, permanently! I would never need these rings again. I would never again be called Cyborg. Never again would I have to listen to tin can jokes or have people stare at me in fear and hate._

Cyborg starred at Blood in astonishment. _Can he really do that. Could he really give me back my old body?_ As he wondered, he realized he had nothing to loose and everything to gain. _I'm already a walking pile of metal disguised as a human by a pair of rings. If the rings break one day, I'll just go back to being Cyborg. Without them I'm more machine than flesh. Hell, whats the worst that could happen, he destroys my body? I can build a new one. But if he is telling the truth, this may be my only chance. But what does he get out of this? What does he want?_

"Alright, I'll do it. But first, answer me this. Why would you do this? What do you get out of this?"

Cyborg observed Blood carefully, watching his body language carefully. If _Robin_ could deceive him, so could Blood. "I have already told you what I want. I want you to join the Hive, to _really_ join the Hive. Your skills and knowledge alone would make you a valuable ally. But more importantly, your skills and abilities to work with others and to lead, yes, LEAD, is what makes me want you the most. In your short time you have been hear, you have befriended every member of the Hive, earned their respect and admiration, and forged your own four man team with your three closest friends. The fact that you did all of that in only a matter of days makes it all the more impressive. There fore I give you a choice. You can return to the Titans as Cyborg, an outcast among outcasts, forever exiled from society. Or you could join my Hive and _BECOME _Stone, the powerful and charismatic leader of the Hive, respected, admired, idolized and liked by all the Hive. And loved by a certain female peer I might add." Blood said the last part with a small smile, making Cyborg think of Jinx and causing him to blush slightly.

But after a moment, Bloods smile vanished, and he became serious once more. "So what will it be. Or, should I say, _WHO _will it be? Will you be Cyborg, the brute muscle of a group of teenagers who don't appreciate you, lead by a boy who you have known for years and still deceives you. Or will you become Stone, and take your place among a society of teenagers who respect, admire and love you. The choice is yours." Blood stopped speaking and starred at him intently, awaiting his response.

Cyborg looked at him, his calm _cybernetic _face not revealing his emotions or racing thoughts. _I could be human again. HUMAN! I could be normal. I could live a normal life. I could go out in public and not feel like I'm out of place. And every where I go people won't stare at me and avoid me like I'm a contagious disease. _But as he thought about this, another voice in his head spoke up._ But what about the Titans, your FRIENDS! They need you, they count on you. Robin may have deceived you, but the others didn't, right?_

And so his thoughts and emotions battled back and forth, each option calling to him. But he couldn't decide. It was impossible to decide! On one hand, he liked his friends and teammates, minus Robin. But if he stayed loyal to them, he would be doomed to remain a cyborg forever, his body slowly be replaced with more and more metal, until the day when he was killed, or all his body parts were replaced with metal, and he was just a robot. On top of that, he would have to tun his back on the Hive and betray all of them to their most hated enemies, the Teen Titans. But if he chose to take up Blood's offer, he could live a normal life. Hell, he could HAVE a life, and he could remain in the Hive, surrounded by his new friends, all of whom respected and accepted him for who he was. He could grow like a normal boy, have a family when he grew older, HE COULD BE HUMAN! But that would mean betraying the Titans. _HOW COULD HE CHOOSE!_

Finally he looked back at Blood and spoke carefully, not letting his voice reveal his mind was in turmoil. "I'm sorry. I just can't decide, right now that is. This, this is just too big to decide right off the bat. Each choice will affect me and how I live for the rest of my life. I'm sorry, I just need more time to think. Please, just give me one day. Tomorrow, at noon, I'll have your answer. And I promise that no matter what I choose, I will come to you to decide it, and even if I choose the Titans, I won't contact them at all until after I talk to you. So please, just tell anyone about who I really am, at least until tomorrow." Cyborg held his breath, hoping Blood would understand.

Apparently he did, for he nodded his head and said. " Of course. I will await your answer. Until then, you may remain as Stone, free to move about the Hive as you want. Go anywhere you want, talk to anyone, and decide for your self. I will await for your answer tomorrow at noon. I will be awaiting you here." And with that, Blood turned around and strode calmly out of the room, leaving Cyborg by himself. He remained there for a long time, his mind working in over drive, trying to comprehend the impossible decision he had been given.

Finally he shook his head and walked out of the room and walked down the halls aimlessly, not paying attention to where he was going. He wandered for along time, unable to decide what he was the right thing to do. Finally he stopped worry about what was the right choice, or what others would think of his choice, and started thinking about what _HE _wanted. It wasn't that he didn't care what others thought, far from it. But this decision, regardless of what he chose, would affect or change his life forever, therefor he had to choose for himself. As he drifted down the halls, he eventually wound up, to his surprise, out side Jinx's door.

He sighed and knocked on her door, doing his best to hide his turmoil and confusion. Seconds later Jinx opened the door and smiled when she saw it was him. "Come on in, Stone." He strode in and sat down on her bed. Jinx shut the door and sat down behind him. As they sat their, Cyborg felt he needed advice, and who better in the whole Hive to ask than Jinx. "Hey Jinx, I, need to ask you something. I know it may need seem weird and all, but I need your advice on something." Jinx seemed to sense his seriousness, so she stopped smiling and focused on him. "What is it Stone?"

Cyborg just sat there, uncertain what to ask. Finally he decided to be honest. "I just had a, a meeting, with Brother Blood. A meeting about my past, before I joined the Hive. He found out something about my past, something I'm not proud of, and he offered me a choice on how to deal with it." As he spoke to her, he felt relieved to be able to talk to someone about the delema he was facing. Even though he wasn't being completely honest, he felt he should be as honest with her as possible. "On one side is a commitment to some old acquaintances, ones who I once considered friends. But I'm not so sure if they are my friends anymore. The more I think about them, the more I realize that they were only using me. On the other hand I can remain in the Hive." As he said this, Jinx's body went tense, and she asked quietly.

"Your thinking about leaving the Hive?" Cyborg looked at her and said softly. "No, I don't ever want to leave the Hive, that's the problem." This seemed to relieve Jinx, because she relaxed and let out a sigh. Cyborg continued with his thoughts. "I like the Hive. In fact, I love it hear. Outside of the Hive, I'm an outcast. I have no friends, no life, no chance of being normal, doing normal things. Sure, the Hive is filled with kids with super powers, but even so, you guys don't consider yourselves superheros or villains, you just consider yourselves normal people. So what do I do? Do I honor my previous commitment to a group who were my friends, despite the fact that they didn't appreciate me? Or do I choose what is best for me and join the Hive? I just don't know what to do."

Jinx starred at him for a long time before speaking thoughtfully. "I don't know what this is exactly about, but I think I have an answer that can satisfy you, but bear with me first, okay?" Cyborg nodded and waited for her to continue. "You say that your old acquaintances were your friends, yet they don't appreciate you. You say that thought they claim to be your friends, they don't teat you like one, just using you. If they're just using you and not really your friends, then you don't owe them anything. But if they really are your friends, then they should understand, shouldn't they. They be glad for you, glad that you found some place to call home, friends to call your family. If they can't respect or at least understand your decision, then perhaps they aren't your friends after all." When Jinx finished speaking, Cyborg thought over what she had said, thinking back to all his years as a Titan and all the things he and his friends had done. All the laughs they had shared and all the sweat and blood they had shed. The more he thought about it, the more Cyborg came to realize he had already made up his mind. He had chosen, and he would live with his choice.

He looked at Jinx a smiled. "Thanks Jinx, your the greatest. I feel a lot better now." Cyborg leaned forward and kissed Jinx lightly on the cheek. "I've made my choice." Jinx looked at him, concerned, wondering what his choice was. When he didn't speak for some time, she finally decided it wasn't important. She had faith in him. "Good. Now that the drama's all done, what do you say we have some real fun." She snapped her fingers and the lights dimmed and music turned on. "Now how bout that date you promised me?" Cyborg smiled and leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. All thoughts of Brother Blood, the Titans, and the life changing decision he would have to make tomorrow vanished. He would deal with that tomorrow. Right now, he was alone in a room with a girl who liked and cared about him as much as he liked and cared about her. He would put all thoughts of everything else aside and enjoy himself tonight.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it took me long so long to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cyborg gradually woke up, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He was in a dark room, lying in a warm bed. He felt something pressing against him, he lazily opened one eye and saw Jinx lying next to him. As he looked at her sleeping face, he couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Slowly, he began to remember the previous night.

Brother Blood had confronted him after he had snuck into the old man's office. Blood had revealed that he knew who Cyborg was, had know all along. Cyborg had been stunned, but not nearly as stunned when Blood had offered to turn him back into a human, to let Cyborg _BECOME_ Stone. To join the Hive and embrace his new family and friends. Cyborg hadn't know what to do.

On one hand, he could remain loyal to the Titans. But Cyborg had come to realize that while the Titans claimed to be his friends, all he really was to them was some one they knew who could do the heavy lifting. Even if they liked him, they were a team, nothing more. But the Hive, the Hive was different. They _were_ a family. They _were _friends. They cared about each other and they looked out for each other. Furthermore, they all respected, admired and cared for Cyborg, even if they thought he was Stone. But Blood could change that. He could make Cyborg into Stone. Cyborg had been unable to make up his mind, so he had asked Bother Blood to give him a day to think about it. He had wound up at Jinx's room, still confused. He had talked to Jinx for a while, and she had managed to reassure Cyborg, telling him exactly what he needed to hear.

After that he had spent the rest of the night with Jinx, the two of them laughing, dancing, telling stories and enjoying themselves. Finally, late at night, Cyborg had been about to head back to his room when Jinx had stopped him. Then she had kissed him passionately for a very long time. When they had broken apart, she had looked at him and whispered softly. "Stay with me, Stone. Don't leave me." Cyborg had realized she was crying softly. He drew her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere Jinx." They had stood their for some time, just holding on to each other. Finally Jinx had stopped crying and smiled at him.

Cyborg had scooped Jinx up in his arms and had slowly carried her back to her bed and laid her down, then crawled in next to her. For along time they had just lain there, side by side, looking at each other. They had both wanted to do more, but were afraid to go any farther. Finally they had given into their desires, and they had spent the rest of the night together in her bed. Slowly they had shed their clothes and pressed themselves against each other, giving in to the burning passion that had consumed them. That night they both shed their innocence, becoming a grown man and woman, but they didn't care, they were just glad to finally give into their feelings. Finally, after hours of passion and lust, they had dropped down on to the bed, exhausted beyond belief, yet strangely content and satisfied. As they had lay there in Jinx's bed, pressing themselves against each other, all thoughts of his choice, the decision he would have to make, the Teen Titans and the Hive disappeared from his mind. All he could think about was Jinx. All he could feel was the burning passion raging within him. Finally they had tired and fallen asleep still holding each other.

Cyborg lay there in bed, remembering all of this and more. He looked at the clock and saw that he still had four hours before he had to meet Brother Blood and give his decision. He yawned and looked back to Jinx, and was surprised to see her eyes open and starring at him. "Morning, beautiful." He said with a smile. She smiled back and closed he eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Morning, love. That was one hell of a night. If every date we have ends that good, I'm going to have get a bigger bed." Cyborg only grinned and said slyly. "Why, I enjoyed this bed just find." Jinx raised her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I bet you did." She said with a laugh. "So, how long before you have to go see Brother Blood?" Cyborg sighed and said "Four hours." Jinx smiled and placed her head back on his chest. "Good. Stay here with me then, at least for a while longer." Cyborg wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer against him. "I'm not going anywhere."

The two of them lay their for a long time, glad simply to be together. Finally Cyborg felt himself drifting off to sleep when Jinx's door opened and Gizmo drifted in. "Hey Jinx, have you seen Stone? I've been looking ev-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the two of them lying in bed, starring dumbstruck. Mammoth walked in to but stopped in the doorway, like wise dumbstruck. The two of them starred at Jinx and Cyborg. When Jinx heard them, she looked up and saw them and yelled and pulled the covers tighter against her, although she was already completely covered when they had walked in. Cyborg sat up, his bare chest gleaming in the light, and looked at the two boys. Gizmo only looked from Cyborg who was grinning to Jinx who was covering herself and blushing furiously, her face burning red.

"Guys, if you want to talk, can it wait till breakfast. I'm, uh, kind of in the middle of something." He said. At this point Jinx seemed to regain her voice, for she then yelled at the top of her lungs, which in case if your wondering, was _extremely_ loud. "What the _HELL_ are you two _DOING_! Get out, _GET THE FUCK OUT! KNOCK NEXT TIME, DAMBIT! YOU TWO GET OUT NOW OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!_" With that, Mammoth turned around and bolted out. Gizmo paused for a second, which happened to be a second too long. Jinx hurled a spell at him that slammed into him and hurled him out of the room, and they heard a loud crash followed by a moan in pain as he hit the wall, hard. A second later the door shut, and Jinx snapped her finger and the door locked.

Cyborg looked at Jinx and saw she was still bight red. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. When hey broke apart, she was slightly. "I'm going to have to start locking that door every time you come over." She said angrily. "Yea you will." Cyborg said with a small laugh. Jinx looked at him angrily and slapped him lightly on the chest. "That's not funny. Knowing those two, they'll tell every person in the Hive what they just saw." Cyborg actually laughed at this. "Jinx, you kissed me in front of the entire Hive. I don't think this will come as a surprise." Even though she nodded at this, Jinx still looked angry. Sighing, Cyborg asked. "How can I make it up to you?" Jinx paused, looked at him, and suddenly grinned at him. "I can think of one way." And with that she she threw back the covers and leaned forward and kissed him again, pressing her whole body against his, setting him on fire just like the previous night. The two of them fell back onto the bed, once again giving into the passion and burning desire that their bodies were suddenly filled with. All thoughts of everything else vanished. The two of them were in their own little world, and everything outside that world wasn't important, at least not right now.

****************

Several hours later Cyborg and Jinx walked out of her room and headed off to the cafeteria, holding hands. Several minutes later they reached and walked in. The place was only about half full. A lot of the Hive was still asleep. They grabbed their food and sat down. As they did, Gizmo and Mammoth got up from the table they had been sitting at and came over and sat down at the table across from them. As they sat down, Gizmo said slyly. "Breakfast? This is well past lunch time. Just what _were_ you doing that took the two of you three _hours_?" Mammoth chuckled loudly, grinning slightly. Jinx looked up and gave him a withering glare, and he suddenly stopped laughing, and tried to stop grinning, though he only partially succeeded.

Jinx spoke up, glaring at Gizmo. "First, what Stone and I do in private is none of your concern, so don't ask, ever. And second, if you know whats good for you, you'll keep what you saw earlier to yourself." Mammoth suddenly looked uncomfortable, while Gizmo only smiled broadly. "I won't ask in the future, but I'm afraid it's a little too late for the second part." Jinx groaned and looked down. Cyborg looked around the cafeteria and saw that a lot of the kids were either laughing and whispering to themselves, or looking at Jinx and him with amused expressions.

Cyborg just sighed and shook his head. "Jinx don't worry about it. They would have found out anyway. And if anyone teases you or anything like that, let me know who it was and I'll challenge them to a one on one duel in the Arena." Cyborg spoke up for the last part, so that everyone in the room could hear. A one on one challenge in the battle Arena couldn't be refused. Also, Cyborg had faced 3 people in one on one duels, and all three of them had been carried out on stretchers and rushed to the infirmary. He looked around again, and all the grinning faces were suddenly pale and nervous looking. After that, the meal seamed to go a lot smoother.

When he checked his watch, he realized it was almost time for his meeting with Blood. He suddenly felt a little nervous. He finished his meal and stood up. Jinx instantly looked up at him. "It's time, isn't it." It wasn't a question. Cyborg sighed again. "Yea, Jinx, it's time." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, which caused Mammoth and Gizmo to grin, and headed off. Jinx starred at him as he walked away, afraid that she would never see him again. Cyborg walked to Blood's office, nervous but at the same time determined. He knew what his choice was, and he would live with it. Minutes later he reached the door and knocked. "Enter." Blood said.

Cyborg entered and saw Blood was sitting at his desk, reading a stack of papers. When he saw Cyborg, he smiled and gestured toward the empty seat. "Come in, Stone." Blood was smiling, but that soon faded and soon looked very serious. " I believe you have made your choice, judging from the determination in your eyes. Therefore, let us get right to the point. What is you discussion?"

Cyborg breathed deeply, mustering all his determination and said calmly. "I made my choice. Let me call the Teen Titans." Brother Blood's eyebrows raised slightly. "Of course, but why, pray tell, do you need to call them." Cyborg only shook his head and sighed. "You'll find out shortly. But first, there is something I need to ask you." And with that, he told Brother Blood everything he had thought of, and outlined exactly what he was going to do. When he was finished, Brother Blood looked at him sadly. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but so be it. You have made your choice, and I will respect it. I just hope you won't have any regrets later." Cyborg shook his head, saying to himself. "I probably will, but I can live with it."

_**At Titan Tower**_

Robin terminated his call with Cyborg and called the Titans together. "All right everyone, listen up. Cyborg has just contacted me and told me that he has a plan to help us infiltrate the Hive and destroy the organization once and for all. He told me that today all the Hive will be scattered and spread out. Apparently on Sunday they can do what ever they want, even go out into the city disguised as regular kids. He says that there will only be only a few members of the Hive at their base, and the ones there will either be sleeping or in their rooms by themselves. Either way, they will be divided and not expecting an attack. Cyborg said he disabled the defense systems, so we don't have to worry about any traps. This is it, this is what we have been waiting for. This is our chance to put the Hive out of business once and for all." Robin looked around at the teams, still a little uneasy from the call. While he was glad the time had finally come, something about Cyborg's message didn't sit well with him. Why now? Why all of the sudden. If this happened every Sunday, why didn't he call a head so they could prepare themselves? _Something isn't right. Cyborg could have been captured and forced to make that call. _Robin paused decided it didn't matter, if it was a trap they would spring the trap and rescue Cyborg. But he kept this part to himself. Beast Boy, Raven and Star Fire were all looking excited, and he didn't want to crush their spirit. If they went in nervous and unsettled, they would be destroyed.

"All right, Titans, move out." Robin headed for the door, the others following him. He was the leader, so he would lead them. And if something was wrong with Cyborg, _he_ would deal with it.

_**Later That Day**_

The Titans moved down the hall way quietly, making as little noise as possible. When they had arrived at the rundown building, they had found the hidden door's camouflage disabled. They had kept in and filed down the stairs, listening for any sign of a trap or ambush. But they reached the bottom and reached the first level without any incident. Now they were moving through the Hive, unsure what to do next. Cyborg had told them that nobody would be there, but still, the place seemed like a ghost town. The lights were all dimmed, and there was no noise, vibrations, no smells, nothing. Just darkness and dead silence. Robin had a tacker in his hand, and he was following it to Cyborg, but he felt extremely uneasy. _Even if almost all of them were gone, their should still be some noise, some light. _He thought. _Why are all the lights dimmed. Why is their no noise. Why do we feel no vibrations. What happened hear? _As the tracker drew closer to Cyborg's position, he whispered. "Titans, be careful. This could be a trap." He felt rather than saw the others grow uneasy. "But Robin, it was Cyborg who contacted you, was it not?" Star asked quietly. Robin on shook his head. "That could have been a fake transmission. Or he could have been discovered, captured and forced to contact us. Or it could have been a recording made from us. Or any other countless possibilities. All I know is somethings wrong, so be on you guard." He looked at the tracker again. _Almost there. _He though. _Hang on Cyborg. We're almost there. If your in trouble, we'll get you out. _Then he thought darkly. _If the Hive have done anything to him, I swear on my mask, I will make them pay dearly._

Finally the reached an armored door. The reader showed Cyborg was on the other side. "Alright Titans, Cyborg's just on the other side. When the door opens, be ready for anything." The other Titans all prepared for battle. Finally, he pushed the open door button and jumped back. The door swung open without any traps or alarms going off, so the Titans quickly filed in. But as the last of them entered, the door slammed shut behind them and locked. Beast Boy said instantly. "I have a bad feeling about this, guys." Before anyone could respond, the floor dropped out from under them and the four of them tumbled down, landing in a metal tunnel. The tunnel was pointed down and they began sliding downwards. Robin checked the tracker and yelled. "Cyborgs below us, he must have been tricked like us. When we reach the bottom, be ready for battle!" The Titans all nodded, or tried to. When your sliding rapidly down a giant metal tunnel, you have a hard to control your body.

After what seemed like an eternity, thought it was only seconds, they tumbled out of the tunnel and landed in pile. They quickly got up and dusted themselves off. They were standing in the middle of some sort of Arena. As they stood up, the lights flashed on and the entire Arena was illuminated. The Titans stood back to back and starred at their surrounding in dismay. The Arena was surrounded by a 25 foot stone wall. Above the wall were rows upon rows of seats circling the entire Arena. And in the seats were the entire Hive. "It's a trap!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy looked at him and said sarcastically. "You think?" But as Robin looked up into the stands, he saw that none of the Hive were moving to attack them or even enter the Arena. In fact, they appeared to be waiting for something. "Titans, I don't think we're fighting the Hive. Not all of it, anyway. Their waiting for something, or some one. Get ready." And as Robin looked around, scanning for any sign of Cyborg, a door opened and out strode three of the Hive's members. But as they filed out, they were followed by a larger male, who Robin instantly realized was Cyborg.

The Titans turned and faced the Hive members, ready for battle. Robin whispered so that only the Titans could hear. "I don't know what is going on, but it looks like Cyborg is still pretending to be Stone. I don't know what he's trying to do, but don''t blow his cover. We're in front of the ENTIRE Hive, and if they attack, getting out of hear alive won't be an option. If he attacks you or fights you, fight back. Don't hold back, and don't go easy on him. This is a disaster, and he is our only chance out of hear. Understand?" All the Titans nodded, and prepared for battle. But Robin couldn't stop himself from wondering. _Cyborg, just what is going on hear?_

_*********_

Cyborg walked out of the team locker room and into the Arena, nervous and uncomfortable. The Titans were standing in the middle of the room. They had no doubt fallen into one of the trap rooms and slid into the Arena, there were dozens of those rooms, all designed to transport intruders to the Arena. As he and his team squared up against the Titans, the rest of the Hive watched on, cheering team 6, and shouting insults at the Titans. Cyborg could see the Titans were ready for battle, be he wasn't so sure if he was ready. If he didn't fight them with everything he had, the Hive would become suspicious of him.

He breathed deeply, and then said in a commanding tone. "Alright guys, lets show these punks how team 6 roles. Mammoth, you take on Raven. She is good at spells and distant attacks, but if you can get in close to her, she'll be weaker and more vulnerable. Gizmo take out Star Fire. She had unlimited attacks and fly fast, so your holograms will come in handy. Use that big brain of yous your always bragging about and out think her. She's strong, but not cunning. Take her out fast, before she has a chance to do the same to you. Jinx, Robin's all yours. He likes to get in close and is excellent at hand to hand combat, so keep as far away as possible. I'll take care of Beast Boy. And remember, the second their down, help the closest teammate. If we can start working two on one, we'll finish them fast." As he spoke, his teammates looked at him with complete faith and trust. It made Cyborg feel guilty about who he really was.

He and his team strode forward until they were only a few yards away from the Titans. Cyborg saw that they were glancing at him, wondering what was going on. _Sorry I got you guys into this guys. I'll get you out, I promise. _He stared at Robin, waiting tensely. Seconds later, Robin yelled. "Titans, go!"At the same time he yelled. "Team 6, attack!" Both teams split up and headed in different directions, exploded into action. Cyborg turned his body into stone and charged at Beast Boy, who had changed into his massive Gorilla form. _It's always a gorilla. _Cyborg thought. Seconds later he was fighting Beast Boy, his stone body tougher than Beast Boy's Gorilla. Unfortunately, he was also slower than the gorilla. Cyborg tried to grab a hold of Beast Boy, but Beast only changed into eel and slipped out of his hands. But when the eel hit the floor, it quickly became a rhinoceros. Cyborg starred up at rhinoceros's eyes, and he thought of something.

He stood still and waited, not moving, baiting Beast Boy. Seconds later Beast Boy took the bait and charged. But as the rhino closed in, Cyborg, hardened his body, making it denser and heavier. He spread and planted his legs, making them as heavy and dense as possible. Finally he braced himself, and a second later Beast Boy slammed into him. Even though his body was made of stone a weighed probably several thousand pounds, he still felt the blow of the impact, and if he hadn't braced himself and prepared for the blow, he would have been knocked off his feet. Beast Boy on the other hand didn't fare so well. While he had no doubt built up quite a bit of momentum, he was still made out of flesh and bone, not stone. The impact of him hitting Cyborg's chest knocked him unconscious. He fell slowly to the floor, changing back into his original form.

Cyborg lightened his body and looked around to see what was happening. Gizmo and Star were racing all around the Arena and Mammoth was still fighting with Raven. But when he looked for Jinx, he saw her fighting hand to hand with Robin. When Cyborg saw this, he swore to himself. Jinx was trying her best to fend him off, but Robin was still landing blow after blow, viciously pummeling her in an attempt to subdue her quickly. As Cyborg saw Jinx getting pounded, he turned his body back to flesh and ran over to help. As he neared, Robin jumped on to his hands and lashed out with both his legs. One kick caught her in the stomach, the other in the head. Jinx dropped to the ground, hard. Cyborg Roared in furry and as he neared he launched himself forward.

He landed next to Robin and punched him in the throat. As Robin doubled over in pain, gasping for air, he grabbed Robin by the neck and swung himself around. Utilizing the countless hours he had spent practicing to become a master of the martial at Judo, he turned in a full circle, he flung Robin with all his might and rage. His strength and anger, combined with his momentum, sent Robin souring 20 feet into the air. He slammed into the ground on the other side of the Arena, 50 ft away. As Robin landed, Cyborg looked around and saw both Raven and Star Fire staring at him. Gizmo was lying in a pile of rubble near Robin, while Mammoth was stuck under a pile of boulders that had appeared near where he and Raven had been fighting, only his head and part of his chest were visible. Cyborg looked at both of his down male teammates, his friends who had trusted him and followed him into battle against the Teen Titans.

He looked down at Jinx, who was the first girl who he had ever cared about, and the first girl who had ever liked him as well. As he starred at their bodies, beaten up, unconscious and bleeding. Cyborg could feel a mounting rage building in his chest, swelling up inside of him, threatening to take over. When he looked up from Jinx, he saw both Robin and Beast Boy were up and standing together with Star and Raven. Right then and their, Cyborg knew instantly who his friends were, and who his enemies were. He would protect his friends and he would destroy his enemies.

He glared at the Titans and roared in rage. He charged forward, not caring that he was in human form. He would not use his weak stone powers to defeat them, he would use his own far more formidable strength. As he neared them, the four of them speed into action. Raven and Star took to the air, while Beast Boy and Robin charged him on the ground. Beast Boy reached him first, but before he could change, Cyborg grabbed his hand and spun around, snapping it behind his back and driving it up as hard as he could. He could feel Beast Boy's arm break under the pressure, and when the green boy screamed in pain, Cyborg grabbed his neck, spun him up into the air and choke slammed him into the hard floor. As Beast Boy slowly raised his head, Cyborg slammed his fist down into Beast Boy's face with such strength that a sickening crunch filled the air as Beast Boys nose and skull cracked, and everything went dark for the green Titan. Cyborg tuned to Robin and threw up his arms to block the boys double kick attack, catching Robin's right leg in his crossed arms. Then with surprising speed for some one his size, he grabbed Robin's leg and swung him around and around, and finally let go, hurling him through the air again. This time he slammed into Raven in mid air, and the two of them fell to the ground.

Cyborg turned to Star, who was starring at him in concern. She flew right above him but began circling out of range. As she circled him, she whispered so only they could hear. "Cyborg. I understand you must pretend to be Stone, but why did you lead us into a trap. Why do you fight like you really do want to kill us?" Cyborg merely followed her movement. When he had gauged her speed and movement, he waited for the right moment and pounced. He crouched low and leaped high into the air, grabbing Star's foot. As he fell back towards the ground, he used his Judo and momentum to swing Star under him. As Star slammed into the ground, he landed on top of her, driving his knees into her back, knocking the air from her lungs. A quick chop to the back of her neck rendered her unable to move, for the moment.

Cyborg slowly rose to his feet, oblivious to the cheering and screaming from the Hive as they cheered him on. He slowly turned around and faced Robin, who had risen to his feet, and was the only remaining Titan. They began to circle each other, slowly measuring each other up. As they circled, Robin whispered to him the same way Star had. "Cyborg, what the hell are you doing? I've known you for years, and in all the battles against criminals, you have _never_ once used Judo. I didn't even _know_ you knew Judo. The others may think this was all an act, but I know better. You meant to fight us. You _MEANT_ to hurt us. You were fighting with almost everything you had. What happened to you? Have you forgotten who you are?" Cyborg stopped circling and stood tall, rising to his full height.

When he spoke again, it was with authority and conviction that Robin had never heard him speak with before. "I know exactly who I am, _Titan_." He said, his cold voice shocking Robin."I know what I am, and I know who I am. I am a member of the Hive, leader of team 6. I'll deal with you the same way I dealt with the rest of your team." With that he breathed deeply and prepared himself, striking an offensive Judo pose.

Robin immediately took a defensive posture, but he whispered back furiously, in a last desperate attempt to calm Cyborg. He could see that Cyborg was enraged, furious at the Titans. Robin could see that Cyborg had changed, had grown and matured. To Robin, he seemed more like a man than a teenager. This was not the Cyborg Robin knew. "You say you know who you? You actually think your a member of the Hive? They all think you Stone, a human teenage criminal. But I, I know who you REALLY are. You are Cyborg, one fifth of the Teen Titans. Have you been hear so long that you have forgotten who you are? Have you been wearing those rings so long that you have forgotten _what_ you are?"

Cyborg starred at him coldly. "I know who I am, Robin. And I know what I am. I have changed a lot over the last two weeks, both mentally _AND _physically." With that he held out his hands and slowly removed the rings one by one. He held them up in the air for Robin to see and then tossed them at his feet. "Cyborg's dead and gone. My name is Stone, leader of the Hive's Team 6. You and your Titans hurt my team, my friends and my girlfriend. For that, you will pay. You will all pay." Robin stared at Cyborg, stunned by his declaration and the changes that had come over him. Cyborg's voice, once so full of warmth and laughter, was now cold and devoid of any warmth or compassion. The voice of some one who was dead serious.

Robin slowly bent down and picked them up, starring at Cyborg in utter shock. Robin was a hard person to surprise, but right then, he was struck dumb, unable to believe what he was seeing. He starred at Cyborg, waiting for his body to change back to cybernetic instead of flesh. But as the seconds past, and he didn't change back, Robin finally asked. " This isn't possible. What happened?"

Cyborg, no, _STONE _laughed. "I have new friends, Robin, true friends who don't deceive me and who have powers you wouldn't believe. Brother Blood offered me something the Teen Titans couldn't. He me back into a human and gave me a family. He turned me back into a human, and I _BECAME_ Stone. It is like I said, Cyborg is dead and gone. I am Stone, and I'm am stronger than Cyborg ever was. On top of that, I still have a few powers left from Cyborg." To prove his point, he raised his hand and pointed it at Robin. His hand glowed and a blast of energy shot out of his hand and speed towards Robin. Robin dove out of the way, and the blast hit the wall behind him, blowing a hole in the Arena wall.

Robin looked at the hole, and turned back to Stone, his face pale. Stone pointed his hand at Robin again and said quietly, no longer grinning. "Robin, know this. I had fun as a Titan, I really did, and I'll always remember you, Star, Raven and Beast Boy and all my years as one of you. But the Titans were just that, a fun team that fought crime. Even if we stayed together forever, I would have remained a cyborg forever. If you really did consider me a friend, then consider this. If I had remained with the Titans, I would have never had a life outside the Titans. I could never age, never grow into an adult, I was stuck a teenage cyborg. I could never have had a family, or even a girl friend. As a cyborg, I didn't even have a heart, I had a battery pack. I physically couldn't fall in love, I literally wasn't attracted to girls, not like I am to Jinx. I have found something hear, something that I have been missing my whole life since the accident. The Hive has given me everything the Titans could not. I'll understand if you think I've betrayed you, but believe me when I say I did not. I care about my new friends, but I'm not completely over the Titans, not yet." He pointed his hand at Robin, his hand glowing, but he didn't fire. Robin soon realized he was pretending to threaten him, but he was really pointing.

"The hole I just made leads to a hall. When you reach the hall, turn right. Keep going straight until your reach a forked path. Turn left, and that hall will lead you straight to a hatch. Open the hatch the stairs will lead you to the surface. Get the others and get the hell out of hear. Know that this is my gift to you and the others for all the time we spent together, my final act as your ally." Robin starred at him, his face unreadable. He paused and looked around as the other Titans slowly began to move. Stone realized they had been listening the whole time.

Robin starred at him and spoke in an emotionless voice. "Know this, _Stone_, you have made your choice and become a member of the Hive, from now on you are our enemy." He paused again, and said slowly. "I do find this hard to believe, but I understand your choice. I hate your decision, for you chose yourself over the team, but I, I understand your need for a life, for the need to be human. But remember this, you have made your choice. You are a criminal now, and next time we meet, we will treat you again."

Robin nodded to Stone, and with a subtle hand gesture, all the Titans blasted Stone at the same time and as he fell to his feet, Star, Raven and Beast Boy bolted for the hole, but they did so one by one. As Beast Boy passed, he said quietly. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy. Sorry about all the tin can jokes and pranks. I'll remember you." And with that he was gone. Raven flew by, and when she spoke, her voice was hard and cold. "You were my friend, I trusted you. Next time we meet, I won't hold back. Your Stone now, a member of the Hive, and I'll deal with you personally." But as she flew away, he heard her say sotfly. "Good bye Cyborg, I will miss you." With that she was gone. As Star Fire passed, Stone saw she was crying. "I do not know why you must leave us, but I understand your need for a family, a mate, and the freedom to live where you feel is home. To my people, those three things are viewed as the most important things in ones life. Good by, Cyborg, I will miss you. And what ever choice you make, know you will always be my friend. If you ever feel the need to check up on us, contact me. I will not tell the others." Stone felt his eyes water, and he whispered back so only she heard. "Thanks, Star. I may have had by differences with the others, but I always liked you and considered you a friend. I'm sorry I hurt you. Fly fast, Star. The Hive may be right behind you." Finally only Robin was left.

Stone slowly stood to his feet and said softly. "Robin, go now. The Hive, my friends may attack at any time. Once they join the fight, I won't be able to stop them, nor wil I ever try to stop them. Go now, and know this is the only time I will spare you and the others. Just as you said, I am not one of you any more, I am a member of the Hive, and you are my enemy. If you areever trapped or over whelmed by the Hive again, I will help the Hive defeat you." Stone paused and finally said. "Just so you know, if I wanted to, I could have killed any one of you while you were down. You were right, I was fighting like I meant it, because I was furious, but I managed to hold back, some how. Next time, I will fight you with everything I have. Not hit me with your best shot and run like hell, and don't stop running till you reach Titan Tower. Once I get back up, I'm no longer a Titan and I'm no longer your friend or ally." As Robin tensed, Stone whispered. "And Robin? I want you know that I bear no grudge against the Titans, but I hate you. I was loyal to you, I backed you up and trusted you, and you betrayed me. You decieved me and lied to my face every day for over half a year, maybe even longer. From now on you are my sworn enemy" And with that he raised both hands and fired, deliberately missing by only and inch, the blasts hitting the ground behind Robin and throwing up a huge smoke cloud. Robin threw two hand fulls of his Robin bombs at Stone and fled as the ground all around them erupted into explosions. Half a dozen landed at his feet, and Stone was blasted high into the air, landing several dozen feet away.

As his vision cleared, he slowly climbed to his feet and saw that the Titans were all gone, and the Hive were pouring into the Arena on all sides. When he looked at the hole, he wasn't surprised to see it closed. Robin must have blasted it shut. As he thought about everything that had happened, Cyborg, no, he would never think of himself as Cyborg again. From now on, he was _STONE_, and only Stone. Stone thought about what had happened and smiled. It hurt that the Titans were his enemies, but only slightly. He also knew that, over time, he would come to except it.

Suddenly he saw surrounded by the Hive. "Stone, Stone, Stone!" They cheered, yelling his name in admiration. They didn't know how or why the Titans had escaped, but they didn't care. For as long as they could remember, the Titans had been the Hive's greatest enemy, and he had sent them running home. That was all they needed. Stone walked through the crowd to where his teammates lay. Mammoth was getting to his feet and dusting himself off, and Gizmo was being lowered on to a stretcher. But as he nodded to Mammoth and waved to Gizmo, who managed to raise one hand and wave back, he felt a hand on his back. He turned to find Jinx starring at him.

She smiled and said. "I don't know what all that was about, but I'm glad it's over. Your a member of the Hive, and I'm glad your alright." Stone grinned and said. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Ad with that he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, ignoring all the wolf whistles, cheers, laughs and the occasional "lucky bastard" or "I wish I was Jinx" comments. As the two of them broke apart and stood in a crowd of cheering friends, Cyborg knew he had chosen the right decision.

As Bother Blood approached them, the crowd went silent. The old man viewed him for some time before smiling and saying. "I'm glad to see what choice you took." Many of the Hive looked at the two of them confused. Then Blood looked around and said to all the Hive. "I have an important announcement." The already quite crowd went deathly silent. "As you all know, I won't be around forever, I am an old man after all. Therefor, in the event that anything should happen to me, Stone will replace me as the leader of the Hive. From now on he is second in command of all the Hive. If he asks for your help, help him as if I had asked you." The whole crowd stared in shock at brother Blood. Never before had he promoted anyone to second in comand or named his sucsesor. And with that the old man bowed to Stone, who managed to bow back, despite his shock. Blood looked around and said. "Alright everyone, the Titans are gone, but they'll be back. You may throw celebration party for the rest of today and tonight. But tomorrow we will move to a new, more secure base."

As the Hive all cheered and headed of to get ready for a party, Blood stopped Stone and Jinx. When they were alone, Blood spoke again, his voice solemn. "Stone, you have made a hard choice, but I can tell you believe that it is the right one, and I find your determination and conviction reassuring. I know you two are very close, and I have a feeling you two may grow even closer still, that is why I suggest you tell Jinx the truth, all of it. As for your old friends, I see that you let them escape. I am not mad at you for letting them go, I know it can be hard to sever all your ties at once. I am glad that you let them go, it shows that you are not a heartless fighter, and are worthy of being my successor."

He paused and stared at Stone before turning to Jinx. "And as for you young lady, know this. Stone carries a secret, one that is a heavy burden that will haunt him for some time. When he tells you his story, you may be shocked or outraged, but I caution you here and now, do not judge him until you hear the whole thing. And remember this, it doesn't matter what reason he joined the Hive for. And who or what he was before he met you doesn't matter. We all have secrets and pasts that we find painful, but always remember. The reason the Hive is so powerful is because we are a family. Regardless of who or what we were before we joined is not important. All that matters is that we are here and now." He paused again, now looking at both of them. "Now run along and enjoy the party, for tomorrow we will have a lot of work to do."

As the old man turned around and left, Stone turned to Jinx. "Jinx, look, about everything that just happened. I can explain everything." But before he could explain everything, she put her fingers to his lips and stopped him. "Blood was right, it doesn't matter who you were before you came to the Hive. Your Stone, the man I love, and that's enough for me. Now, how about that party?" And as they left, Stone looked back to the blocked tunnel. The Titans may have been his friends once upon a time, but the weren't any more. They were his enemies, and a threat to his friends and family. One day soon they would have to be dealt with. _One day, Robin. One day soon I will face you and the Titans, and I will defeat all of you. I won't rest or hold back until you are all defeated. Only then will will my friends be truly safe._

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can't decide if I should leave it hear, continue the story, or write a sequel series. What do you think?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, thanks to the requests of several of my readers I have decided to continue this story, but will continue it as Cyborg's Decision instead of making a second series. I already have a few good ideas and plot twists in mind. And also, on a similar note, several readers mentioned that I did a poor job and misspelled a lot of words. Sorry about that, I'll try to start proof reading better and fix my grammar. **

Stone yawned and opened his eyes lazily. He was lying in bed in his room. Next to him Jinx was sound asleep. He placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, drawing comfort from her presence. It had been one month since his battle with the Teen Titans, one month since he had made a choice that had changed his life forever. One month since he chosen to accept Brother Blood's offer and had _become _Stone, the second in command and future leader of the Hive. The choice had not been an easy one, but he knew in his heart that it had been the right one. After the Titans had fled and Brother Blood had announced that Stone would replace him as the leader of the Hive, there had been a huge celebration party. Stone smiled as he thought about the party, he could remember it like it was yesterday.

**One Month Earlier**

Stone walked into the room and was suddenly engulfed in a crowd of cheering teenagers. All the Hive cheered and yelled, all screaming his name. Stone nodded and laughed, not letting his unease show. After what seemed like an eternity he managed to escape from the crowd and make his way over to Jinx who was sitting at a table near the far side of the room. As he approached she stood and walk over to him.

When Stone saw what she was wearing he stopped in his tracks. She was wearing a dark silk dress that ended well above her knees. The dress clung to her body, showing off her every curve and revealing much of her skin. She had let her hair down, and it was now shoulder length and cascading down her back. To Stone she had never been more beautiful. But it was more than just that. She no longer looked like a teenage girl. Now she looked more like a full grown woman. She finally reached him and kissed on the lips lightly. When he still didn't move she blushed and looked away. "What, Stone? Do I look that bad?" Stone suddenly found his voice and shook his head. "No! You, you look, amazing!" Jink blushed and looked back in his eyes. "Well, you don't look to bad your self." She kissed him again and lead him to the table and the two of them sat down.

Stone surveyed the room and shook his head in wonder. The room's lights had been dimmed and music was blasting in the back round. The center of the room was filled with dancing teenagers, all of the Hive seemed to be here. All of them were wearing their best clothes, not their costumes. To Stone, it looked like a regular high school dance. He turned back to Jinx and sighed, amazed that some one as incredible and beautiful as her was interested in him. But as he thought about it, he realized he had to tell her the truth. He had to tell her who he had been, in the past. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Can we go some where private, there is something I need to tell you." Jinx nodded and took his hand and lead him through the crowd and toward the exit. As they left Gizmo and Mammoth watched them go and shook their heads. Mammoth sighed. "Man, Stone is _soooooo_ lucky." He sighed again an sat down, right on top of Gizmo. Gizmo yelled and the two of them toppled to the floor. Moments later they both jumped up and began yelling, their voices lost in the music.

Jinx lead him to an empty room and shut the door. She turned around and faced him with a serious look on her face. "This is about what Brother Blood mentioned, your past secret, right?" Stone nodded his head and sighed. "Look Jinx, I don't know how to say this so I'm going to be blunt. Will you promise that no matter what I say or tell you, will you wait until I'm done and hear me out?" Jinx nodded slowly, suddenly looking slightly nervous.

Stone took a deep breath and said. "My past secret Brother Blood mentioned was the fact that I used to be a member of the Teen Titans." He held his breath and waited for Jinx's reaction. Jinx only looked at him oddly and said. "What are you talking about? You were never part of the Teen Titans, I would have recognized you."

Stone only shook his head sadly. "That's because back then I wasn't Stone. When I was a member of the Teen Titans, my name was, my name was Cyborg." As he said the last pat Stone spoke quickly. "I used to be Cyborg of the Teen Titans. Brother Blood offered to turn me back into a human, to turn me into Stone. I accepted his offer and became Stone and joined the Hive. That is my secret." Stone watched as Jinx's confused expression gave way to that of surprise. She looked at him, suddenly stepping back. She spoke softly, as if she couldn't believe what she was saying. "You mean, your Cyborg?" Stone shook his head quickly. "No! Not any more. Cyborg is dead and gone. Bother Blood changed me back into a human, into Stone. _I AM STONE!" _He emphasized the last part, desperate to make her understand that he wasn't Cyborg, that he wasn't a Titan.

She looked at him, her eyes unreadable. She starred at him a long time, not speaking or moving, just starring at him, thinking. The silence that enveloped the room was unbearable to Stone. Finally Jinx spoke, and her voice filled with anger. "How much? How much of what you told me is true? How much of what he told me was false." She closed her eyes and yelled. "_HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU LIE TO ME_?"

Stone looked her square in the eyes and said calmly. "I never lied, not to you Jinx. Everything I ever told you about me was true. Everything I ever said and thought about you was true. And everything I ever said I felt about you was true." He stepped forward to hug her, but Jinx stepped back again and yelled. "How the hell do I know that? _HOW DO I, HOW DO I KNOW YOU REALLY LOVE ME?" _Jinx was crying now, Stone could see the tears falling from her face. He winced when he saw her crying, feeling ashamed and terrible for hurting her. He said sadly. "Jinx, if you really think that, then answer me this. If I didn't love you, why would I have left the Teen Titans and accepted Brother Blood's offer to join the Hive." Jinx looked up at him suddenly, her eyes pained and sad, and yet at the same time hopeful, as if she wanted to believe him but was afraid to as well.

Stone walked forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulder. "Jinx, listen to me. I never lied to you, and I never will. Don't you see? I left the Titans be with the Hive. I left the Titan's to be with _you! _I know you over heard my conversation with the Titans, I know you heard what was said. They are my enemies, and the next time we fight, they will do everything in their power to destroy me, and I will try just as hard to destroy them. Jinx, it was your love that gave me the strength to do what was right and to see what was true. Jinx, I love you, and I will never leave you. I am Stone, I am a member of the Hive. And I _will _destroy the Teen Titans to protect you and the Hive." Stone spoke strongly, putting his determination into his voice. He wanted her to know just how strongly he felt about this.

Jinx starred into his eyes, her cheeks still wet from her tears. Finally she closed her eyes and whispered. "I believe you." And with that she stepped forward and buried her face in his chest. Stone wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, unable to speak. For along time they stood there,. How long, Stone never knew, but after a while Jinx finally stepped back and dried her face with her hands. She smiled and spoke again, and Stone was glad to hear her voice turn back to normal. "Brother Blood was right, after all. It doesn't matter who you were before you joined the Hive. You are family now, and you _are _Stone. That's good enough for me." She paused and cocked her head. "How about we go back to the party. Stone grinned and took her hand and together they headed back to the party.

Stone remembered dancing the night away with Jinx. The flashing lights dazzled the eyes and the music deafened the ears, but Stone was oblivious to it all. All that mattered was that Jinx had accepted him, accepted him for who he truly was, and that was all that mattered to him. The rest of the night passed in a blur. He remembered Gizmo and Mammoth yelling and rushing all about, fighting as usual. He remembered slowly dancing with Jinx's arms around her neck, oblivious to the envious stares of all the other dancers. He remembered laughing and smiling, relaxed and at ease, not a care in the world.

The party had finally ended, and as the couples kissed and said good night, Jinx and Stone had left hand in hand. When they had reached Jinx's room, Stone had tried to kiss her good night, but Jinx had smiled mischievously and and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into her room. That night they had made love once more, putting everything that had happened that night behind them. It didn't matter to them, not anymore. They loved each other, that was all that mattered now. All night long they gave in to the raging passion that consumed them. Finally they became exhausted and lay in each others arms, slowly drifting off to sleep. The next day the Hive had mobilized and moved to their new base on the other side of the city, hidden in the forgotten depths of the ancient tunnels hidden beneath the towering skyscrapers.

**Back to the Present**

In the one month since Stone had joined the Hive for good and had fought the Titans the Hive had moved to their new base and had settled in to it. There hadn't been any missions, not yet anyway. But that would soon change. The Hive had the finished the preparations and the base was up and running at full capacity. Stone had talked to Brother Blood the previous day and knew that soon the Hive would resume it's activities. Next to him Jinx began to stir as she opened her eyes. "Good morning Stone." Stone smiled and kissed her gently. "Good morning Jinx." Stone smiled and closed his eyes again, relaxed and content.

Finally he yawned again and sat up. As the two of them got out of bed and got dressed, Jinx began to feel nervous. She finally took a deep breath and asked him what she was thinking. "Stone? Soon were going to start going on missions again. When that happens, you are going to have to face the Teen Titans. I know you are no longer Cyborg, and I also know you no longer consider them your friends or teammates. My only question is this? Can you face them and fight them with everything you have? If you don't, they will either destroy you or send you to prison. Either way, the Hive will loose you, _I _will loose you."

Stone turned to her and enveloped her in a hug. Speaking softly, he whispered. "I told you, Jinx. I'm not going any where. I will always be by your side. And it won't be like last month. Last month I had been a Titan, I was still their teammate. Now, now I am a member of the Hive and their enemy. I will not hold back or help them in any way. I WILL defeat them." Jinx felt her heart beat quicken as she heard the determination in Stone's voice, and she knew then and there that he was telling the truth. He was no longer confused or unsure of his decision. He had made his choice and he would stand by it.

Minutes late the two of them left their room and headed to the cafeteria. As they walked in and grabbed a table Stone and Jinx nodded and smiled at their friends. Moments later Gizmo and Mammoth walked over and sat down with them. "Morning love birds." Gizmo said with a smirk. Stone and Jinx only rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Gizmo had been making jokes like that ever since Jinx and Stone had decided to share a room together. Not that Stone blamed him. Stone and Jinx were the first couple in the Hive to share a room, ever. But when Brother Blood had announced this to the Hive, he had also explained that Stone and Jinx were several years older than everyone else in the Hive and it was perfectly acceptable.(In this story Stone is 17, Jinx is 16. All the other Hive members are around 12 to 14). Even so, Gizmo still loved making jokes about it.

Mammoth finished eating his breakfast and rumbled in his deep voice. " I hear soon we will be resuming our missions. Is that true, Stone?" As Mammoth spoke, the cafeteria quieted down, and Stone looked up to see all the people in the room looking at him with hopeful grins and expressions. Stone rose to feet and spoke loudly so all could hear him. "Yesterday, Brother Blood and I had a meeting, and the two of us decided that we have waited long enough. Our new base is operational and enough time has passed from when the Titans invaded our last base for them to have begun focusing on other criminals. Later this afternoon, Brother Blood will be announcing our missions, which will resume tomorrow."

Stone sat down and smiled as the room erupted in cheers. Gizmo smiled and rubbed his hands in anticipation while Mammoth grinned and asked. "So Stone, when does Team 6 move out." He had to yell to be heard over the crowd. Stone smiled and yelled back. "Don't worry Mammoth. We go first." Mammoth smiled widely and rubbed his hands with anticipation as well, which caused Gizmo to yell at him to stop copying him. Mammoth merely shrugged and clenched his fist and bonked Gizmo on the head, knocking the smaller boy out of his chair. Seconds later 20 Gizmos appeared and began attacking Mammoth. Before Stone knew it, the two boys were running all over the room, charging in between the tables, fighting and yelling, again.

Jinx shook her head and asked with a frown. "Stone, what are we going to do about those two?" Stone only smiled as Gizmo took out Mammoth's legs from behind and laughed as Mammoth fell back, right on top of Gizmo. Still chuckling he turned and looked at Jinx and smiled. "Leave them be, its good for them to be having so much fun, and it's hilarious to watch." Jinx merely starred at them, trying to keep a straight face. A moment later Mammoth stood up and began looking for Gizmo. But when he turned around everyone saw Gizmo flattened and sticking to Mammoth's back and the cafeteria erupted in laughter. Even Jinx couldn't stop herself from smiling and laughing.

As Stone sat there with his friends, laughing and smiling, all thoughts of the future and what troubles it might bring were forgotten. It was moments like this that reminded him why he cared about the Hive so much, why he considered the Hive his family. He wrapped and arm around Jinx and pulled her against him, and the two of them laughed until they had tears in their eyes, unable to help themselves or stop laughing at their teammates ridiculasness. He completely forgot about his meeting with Brother Blood and the mission the old man had assigned Team 6 to complete the next day, and the fact that he would once again have to face and fight the teen Titans.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked it, and I hope I spelled everything right.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alarm's disabled, Stone. We can get in and out without tripping anything." Stone looked at Gizmo and nodded to him. Stone turned back to his other teammates, breathing deeply. Stone and his team were standing on the top of a small ware house. Across the street was their target, another warehouse filled with technology from other countries. It had just arrived and would only be stored there for two more days. But as Stone looked at the warehouse, he felt uneasy. He didn't know why, but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that they were walking into a trap. And as he starred at the warehouse, he suddenly realized why. _There are no guards, no cameras, not even a single patrol man. If this technology stored in there is so advanced and valuable, why is there no security?_

Stone turned back to his team and starred at them. Gizmo, short and anxious, hovering in mid air on his jet pack. Mammoth, huge and calm, his muscular body relaxed and at ease. And Jinx, beautiful and excited, her face flushed with excitement at their first mission in over a month. As Stone starred at his team, his friends, he knew that they would follow his decisions and orders no matter what they were. He turned back to the warehouse, drew a deep breath and made his decision. "Alright guys, I know we need to get in there to get the tech, but I just want to let you know that this may be a trap. That place is filled with incredibly valuable tech, but there is almost no security." The others looked at each other and smiled.

"So?" Mammoth asked with a fierce grin. "Anyone setting a trap for us is going to have one hell of a surprise when we beat them." Gizmo nodded and laughed. Jinx smiled and said. "We know that this could be a trap Stone, but that's what makes this so exciting." Stone grinned and shook his head. _I should have known they would have said that. Alright, if that's their answer, lets do this. _"Team Six, go!" Stone said, and ran and leaped off the building, his strong legs catapulting him through the air and over the street. He landed behind the fence and rolled forward, coming up on his feet only a few yards from the warehouse wall. Mammoth and Jinx landed on either side of him and gizmo floated down next to the wall and pulled out a device and pressed a few buttons. Seconds later a section of the wall disappeared and Stone strode forward into the warehouse.

The warehouse was dark and quite, as expected, but Stone felt his unease increase. "Gizmo, find what we came for." Gizmo nodded and began looking at his many devices. Seconds later he floated off deeper into the warehouse, and the others followed. After a few minutes they came to the center of the ware house and stopped. A large portion of the center had been cleared, leaving a large empty space. In the center was a crate, and from Gizmo's excited yell, Stone knew this was the one they needed. _This is wrong. Something is definitely going on. _"Gizmo, Mammoth, grab whats in side. Were getting out of hear." But as they reached the crate, bright lights all over the warehouse suddenly flashed on, blinding Stone. As his vision returned, Stone slowly looked up, already knowing who was there. Standing on the overhead balconies and walk ways were the Teen Titans. "Go figure." He muttered to himself.

Robin jumped off the balcony and landed a few yards from stone, slowly standing up. Beast Boy also jumped down while Raven and Star Fire slowly flew down. All four of the Titans starred at Stone, Robin cold and furious, Beast Boy and Raven resigned, and Star sad. But all of them looked ready to fight. Stone looked at them and suddenly realized he was holding his breath. He released his breath and glanced at his team. All three of them were beside him and ready to fight. Stone looked back to Robin and took a step forward, as did Robin. The two of them starred at each other coldly, neither letting their emotions show on their faces.

"It's been a while, _Stone._" Robin spoke the name with disgust. "I thought the Hive might be interested in what was stored here, but I never thought you would walk so easily into our trap." Stone only shook his head. "Robin, your as predictable as ever. You would never ambush us, you always have to go with the theatrics and announce your presence. Unlike you, I don't!" And with that Stone suddenly bolted forward and closed the gap between him and Robin with blinding speed. And before Robin could react Stone spun around and lashed out with his leg, his steel boot slamming into Robin's chest and sending him flying. As Robin smashed into a pile of crates with a loud crash, Stone smiled and yelled. "That's for all those times you lied to my face, you piece of shit!" The other three Titans starred at him in stunned amazement. No one ever got the drop on Robin!

Stone looked at them and said calmly. "You have two choices, Titans. You can either walk away, and we leave in peace. No one gets hurt. Or you can try to fight us and we are forced to defeat you before leaving. I don't want to have to hurt you, but if you try to stop me in any way, or try to harm my teammates in anyway, I won't hold back." The Titans looked back at Robin who was getting to his feet then back to Stone, uncertainty in their eyes. Robin looked and Stone furiously, his face contorted in age. He jumped to his feet yelled in rage. "Titans. GO!" Star, Raven and Best Boy charged forward without hesitation, charging and Team 6.

Shaking his head sadly, Stone yelled. "Team 6, NOW!" And with that Team 6 charged forward as well, meeting the Titan's head on. Seconds later the warehouse was filled with explosions, screams and all the other many sounds of battle. Stone saw Robin heading straight forward and decided to meet him head on. As the two of them fought back and forth, Stone couldn't stop himself from yelling at Robin, trying to make the boy understand him. "Robin, ROBIN! Stop this, you can't win! The Titans can't win! You're going to get them all killed." Robin only sneered and leaped back, landing easily on his feet.

"That's what you think, traitor. We'll never loose to the likes of you." And with that he drew his metal staff and attacked Stone with renewed furry. As Stone blocked and dodged, he noticed that Robin's attacks were wild and reckless. _He's giving in to his rage! He's looking his discipline to! What is going on? _Cyborgdidn't wait to finds out to find out. With a small he he dodged to side and grabbed Robin's arm as he swung wildly at Stone. With s slight twist of his wrists, Stone pushed Robin off balance. His other fist darted forward and grabbed Robin by the throat. With a mighty heave he lifted Robin high above his head and slammed down into the ground as hard as he could. Robin screamed as he slammed into the ground, the crunching of his bones breaking echoed throughout the warehouse. Stone calmly stood up and turned around.

But as he turned away, Robin clambered to his feet, his left hanging loosing by his side. Robin grasped his staff in his right hand and hopped forward and swung the staff down on the back of Stone's head with all the strength he could muster from his bruised and broken body. The metal staff struck Stone's head with a metallic thunk. Robin grinned in triumph, until Stone calmly turned around and starred at him. As Stone glared at him, Robin's grin of triumph quickly became a snarl. Roaring like a beast he drew something from his belt and charged forward, striking Stone in the stomach. Stone felt the blow but didn't move or let it show. He calmly reached down and grabbed Robin with both arms and threw him up into the air once more, holding the smaller boy over his head once more. With another grunt, he dropped to one knee, combining the falls momentum and his incredible strength to slam Robin down onto that knee with tremendous force.

Robin's entire body went rigid and his eyes rolled back into his head, his face frozen in pain. A moment later his eyes closed and his face relaxed as he limply rolled of Stone's knee and onto the floor.

Stone rose and looked down at Robin's limp body, unable to understand what had happened to Robin. Stone had seen Robin fight a thousand times, and no matter what the situation or villain, he had never lost his discipline, had never given and fought out of rage or hatred, not even against Slade, his mortal enemy. _What happened to you, Robin? What has happened to the young and disciplined leader who earned my respect and admiration from his cool and level headed leadership?Was that all a lie to? Is this your real face, you're real nature? _

"ROBIN!" a voice screamed from behind Stone. He whirled around with blinding speed and threw out his fist, lashing out at the glowing blur speeding towards him. He stopped the punch only inches from Star Fire's face. The young young girl froze in mid flight, starring at him in shock. Stone looked at her face, and saw he look fearfully at Robin lying on the floor. Stone pulled his fist back and said quietly. "Grab Robin and get the others out of hear. You are no longer a mach for us. Robin knew that, knew that I would have trained my team to beat you guys, but the fool chose to fight anyway, putting all of you at risk, just to salvage his damaged ego. I know you saw it as well. That he wasn't himself when he fought me. Go home and ask you're self what has happened to Robin. Ask you're self why you follow him. And ask you're self why he deceived me and lied to my face every day for six months."

Star Fire looked at him in shock, and Stone smiled sadly. "Oh, so he never told you why I left the Teen Titans? He lief to my face every day for six months, deceiving me and acting like my friend. And when I confronted him on it, he tried to lie and wiggle out of it. Star, I warn you hear and now, the Robin we all loved and admired is either gone, or more likely never existed. Now get the others out of hear before you all end up like him." Stone turned away from her and walked away. As he did he heard a weak chuckling. Stone turned back to Robin who was still lying on the floor, laughing weakly. "Fool! You should have knocked Star Fire out when you had the chance. Star, teach this traitor the lesson he deserves! Blast his ass into next week!" Robin starred at Stone, expecting his orders to be followed. But Star was looking at him in horror.

"He should have knocked me out?" She asked weekly, not believing he had just said them. Stone growled and pounced, land next to Robin. He dropped to his knee and rabbit punched the weakened boy in the face. A second later Robin was out cold and would not be waking up for some time. Stone stood and looked at Star. "See what I mean, Star?" Star looked from Robin to Stone, he face confused. Stone stepped back and said calmly. "Star, get the others out of hear. With Robin gone, you guys don't have a chance. If you don't leave now, the rest of you will end up like him. Go, get the others safely back to Titan Tower."

Star looked at him and nodded, her mind made up. She flew down and picked up Robin. As she flew back up into the air she yelled. "My friends, please, we must leave now." Raven and Beast Boy looked up from their duels and nodded. Raven flew towards Star, Beast Boy flying by her side as a large bird. As the two of them flew past Stone, they both looked at him. He looked up at them and whispered so only they would hear. "Glad to see you didn't get hurt. When you get back, talk to Star before Robin wakes up. There has something you should hear, something Robin _doesn't _want you to hear, including why I left the Titans." The two of them stared at him in shock for a moment, and then glanced ta each other and were gone.

Stone watched them fly through a window and off into the sky. As he starred after them he shook his head and turned around to find Jinx by his side. She looked at him in concern. "You alright, Stone?" Stone smiled and leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "I am now." He said with a grin. "Come on, we got a mission to complete." Jinx smiled in relief and walked after him toward Mammoth and Gizmo who were busy grabbing the crate they had come for.

Minutes later they had what they had come for and left the warehouse, the four of them smiling and laughing, their spirits high from their victory. But as they raced off to their base, Stone couldn't help but to wonder what was going on with Robin, and what would happen to the rest of the Titans.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was short, but this chapter set the stage for the next couple of chapters, and a few surprises along the way. Next time, BIG SURPRISE! REALLY BIG SURPRISE! Care to guess:)?**


End file.
